To Love a Doctor
by unholynight
Summary: Zero Kiryu, one of the best and brightest doctors known hides much behind his skills and caring ways.
1. Chapter 1

…**..Hello…This is my first time writing on this fandom…I really like this pairing and wanted to see if I was able to write about them!!! Ah, umm….don't really know what to say….**

**I don't own anything but the plot and stuff…**

**Hope you guys like it….**

**Chapter one**

A yawn escaped the young man's lips as he rubbed his left eye with a gloved hand. Three nights with no sleep had passed since he had found something in his project. He knew he was getting close, but sleep was beginning to overtake him and slow down his progress.

Slowly, he picked up a rack of test tubes and carefully moved them to another work table to begin his new chart for the data inscribed within the tubes. One by one, he carefully took a bit of the contents with in the tubes and placed a small portion on slides and under a different microscope for each.

He bit his bottom lip as he moved from one to the other and wrote the information he saw. After writing down the last bit, he sighed and sat down on a near by chair. All that was left to do was wait and hope that the new cells would react the way he wanted them to. Unfortunately, it was up to the tests themselves to come up with the answer he was searching for.

About half an hour had passed when the scientist got back up. With a slow intake of air, he picked up a new chart and began to look into the microscopes and record the data for each, one by one.

"First test, results. Negative. Cells have rejected the vitamins." He put an x on the small box for results and moved on. "Second test, results…" He paused for a bit and moved the lens to get a better picture. The cells on the slide looked alive still, but appeared to be struggling. Some were a fading pink while others retained their bold red color. "Results, possibility , but need to be redone. Some cells have remained while others appear to be trying to maintain life. Experimental drug needs to be retested, possible positive outcome." As he moved onto the other two, they came out negative as well.

"Tests show the new drugs all failed but test drug two. Percent possibility of success, 38 percent. A second experiment will be performed on the drug. Unknown outcome for now."

With a yawn, the young man stretched. Three nights with no sleep could make any one tired. He carefully relabeled the tubes and put them into a freezer and cleared the work area. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was 2a.m. With a final yawn, the young man walked out of the lab and turned off the light. He slowly made his way up the stairs and was greeted by a very annoyed face.

"Three days." The other figure slowly walked up to the young man and repeated the same line. "You stayed in there for three days Zero! Why did you lock me out!? I could have helped, or at least given you food to keep you moving! But you stayed locked in that damned lab of yours for three whole days running that same experiment and living of off energy bars!"

Zero put his head down. "I'm sorry, but it was such a huge discovery that I had to test it as soon as possible Ichiru! Do you have any idea what could happen if I find a way to heal, or at least slow down leukemia on both children and adults!?" Ichiru kept his arms folded over his chest as he scowled at Zero. He let out a long sigh as he looked at his older brother's tired, yet happy face. "Just, next time, let me help, al right Zero? I was worried about you when you didn't come out. Besides, the hospital called and said they needed you there as soon as possible when your vacation ends."

Zero smiled at his brother and nodded. "I'm going to bed, I haven't slept in a while, and Ichiru?" The younger twin looked at the older. "Thanks for worrying about me. I wont leave you out anymore ok?"

The younger twin nodded and walked beside Zero. "You look like a zombie Zero. Let me help you to bed before you die from lack of sleep." With one swift lift, Ichiru had picked Zero up like baby and carried him to his room "Why you little-" and dropped him on his bed as gracefully as a sack of potatoes. "Sleep tight bro. I'll see you in a few hours."

Zero sighed and leaned back. As soon as the covers were over him and his head was on his pillow, his eyes were closed and he was in dream land.

Ichiru smiled as he watched his brother's even breathing. Zero was too young, like himself, to be working so hard and pushing himself. For crying out loud, Zero graduated at 15 and began college a month later. He received his degree at 23 and began working only weeks later. Ichiru was amazed at his brother. They were the same age, but in different leagues.

But, there was one thing that Ichiru was always better at than Zero. He knew the world. Even though Zero was smarter than anyone Ichiru had ever known, he was naïve and innocent. Zero was still pure and didn't find any one interesting in that way. He always shied away behind Ichiru when he didn't understand something about life. Just like a child, Zero found something that peeked his interest. That being science. Sure he loved being a surgeon, but he also found experimentation fascinating.

As hours passed, Ichiru had also gone to bed and awakened much later. It was one of his off days. He was an assistant forensics anthropologist. He had about a month until he received a full degree and was already getting offers at certain areas of the country to become the head of the team. He stretched and began to make food for himself since he knew Zero wouldn't get up for a couple more hours considering he hadn't slept in so long.

With a glance at the clock on the wall, Ichiru looked out the window. It was about 10 in the morning and the weather was slightly chili since the temperature had begun to go down to tell everyone that autumn was slowly turning into winter. The trees outside danced to their own music as their long limbs reached up towards the heavens. Ichiru noticed that almost all the leaves were gone and only a few stragglers remained.

A few birds could still be heard as they scavenged the ground for some food before parting for the cold winter months. With a slow yawn, Ichiru grabbed his coat and walked outside. A small jog should do him good and wake him up.

As he began down the streets, he noticed that there weren't that many people around. It was strange, usually there were many outside on days like that one. He guessed it must have been the cold weather that had kept them inside on a Sunday morning. A small yawn escaped his lips as he looked around. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his ipod and began to run once more.

About half an hour later, Ichiru slowly walked up the steps of his and Zero's home. It wasn't big, but it wasn't so small either. They could afford their own place if they wanted to, but preferred to live together. Besides, they were each other's halves in a way considering the fact that they were twins.

After entering the house and putting the light jacket up, Ichiru made his way to the living room as he blew hot air onto his cooled hands. He flopped down into the living room couch and grabbed the blanket that he had left the day before beside the couch.

He snuggled into the warmth the blanket offered and turned on the TV. After flipping through a few channels, he left it on HBO where a movie he liked was going on. As he watched with interest, he didn't hear the rustle of sheets across the hall. His eyes focused solely on the scene unfolding on the screen. As the climax neared, Ichiru was tackled. With a startled yell, he came to the realization that he was being pinned down by none other than his own flesh and blood.

"Had a good nap?" He tried to sit up as Zero sat on his stomach, but with no avail. "Yeah, it was good, but you know, I didn't really like getting dropped like a sack on my bed. So, I'm feeling like taking a little payback." Ichiru's eyes widened when he tried to get away from under the other. Zero's thin fingers began to dance around Ichiru's rib cage. His muscles shook as Zero tickled him.

They both knew they were too old for childish games, but they played them anyway. No one ever said they had to act like adults all the time. After all, they were kids once as well.

"Ahh!!!! I give damnit!!!" Ichiru had tears in the corner of his eyes as he pushed Zero off with one final shove. He shakily took in slow breaths. He could still feel those fingers tickling him to almost death. "Damn-hehe-you! You know I'm sensitive as fuck!"

Zero laughed as his brother shivered. He leaned back onto the floor as he looked up into the ceiling. "I'm gonna go make some food okay?" Ichiru nodded as he watched his brother walk into the kitchen. Zero was an almost expert cook. He was gifted in many ways. He could tell if a fruit was better than the other with a single look.

A few minutes later, as Ichiru laid curled into his blanket, the phone rang. He groaned as he reached out of his warm cocoon and answered the phone with a professional voice.

"Hello, this is Kaien Cross from Rose Hospital, am I speaking with Zero?" Ichiru looked over to where Zero was occupied with making his brunch as perfect as possible. "He's busy right now, but I can take a message." The man on the other line clicked his tongue. "Alright then, tell him to be here tomorrow by 6 am. His schedule has been changed. He'll know what I'm talking about. Well then, that is all." And so, the man on the other line hung up.

Ichiru stood up from his little nest and walked over to Zero and sat across him. "You got a call." Zero looked at Ichiru as he put a piece of his scrambled eggs into his mouth. "Cross called to tell you that your surgery schedule has been changed and to be there by 6am." Zero swallowed his last bit of egg and drank some of his juice before speaking. "I see." He sighed and leaned back into his chair with a sort of relieved look on his face.

Before Ichiru could ask, Zero began to tell him. "I'm going to perform surgery on a little girl. About 6 or 8. She has a weak heart and it has taken almost two years to find a perfect match. I was supposed to do the surgery a week from now, but it looks like the organ made it here faster than we were expecting." Ichiru smiled. "That's great."

Zero shook his head and put it on the table. "If anything, and I mean anything, goes wrong, there's a probability of the kid dying. Since her heart is so small and weak, almost anything can go wrong. From blood loss to cardiac arrest. We have to make sure to keep her breathing properly or we might loose her."

Ichiru moved around the table and hugged his brother from behind. "You'll save her Zero. Why else would they trust you with such a life? It means that they believe you can save her."

Zero gave Ichiru a small smile and stood up. "I hope you're right. I'll try my hardest to get this done perfectly for her."

**Uh…..I hope it was alright…And no, Zero and Ichiru don't have a sibling thing going on…like…no incest….nothing against it though. Sorry for them being OOC but this is Au so...yeah...it'll get better!!! **

**So, what did you guys think? Good, bad, ok, so so? **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you very much for liking my first chapter! All the feedback was greatly appreciated. **

**And now, I guess it's time for chapter two!!**

**Please enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter two**

Zero slowly got up from the confines of his warm bed. The sun was still down as he looked out the window. The glass was foggy as the cold air blew outside. He scratched his head and took care of his bathroom needs. He began to dressed in comfortable clothes he could slip under his doctor's coat and began his day. Ichiru was already gone seeing as he got a call from the University he worked at. Being a forensic anthropologist had it's downfalls. Being called to work when needed to examine a decaying body was a tough job.

With a final stretch Zero made his way out the door with a piece of toast between his teeth. He would be arriving at the hospital at about 5 so that he could make sure everything was perfect for when the surgery was performed.

The streets were somewhat empty as he drove down the long stretches of road. A few cars here and there and the occasional truck. Nothing new.

When finally arriving at the hospital, Zero looked around and noticed that there were a good amount of cars. People truly cared for their loved ones if they stayed with them throughout any hours given the chance.

As he made his way into the building, Zero was greeted by a few other workers and staff members of the hospital.

He entered the building and made his way to the staff room where he picked up his coat and put it on. He sighed as he walked to his office where he kept the information of his patient. He had never met the young child before since she lived in another country. He had only seen her picture and read some information on her so he was slightly nervous.

Zero sat down on the chair in the room and began to reread the information on the young girl. "Yuuki Kuran, age-7, height- 3'7", weight-45 lb, eye color-brown, hair color- brown ethnicity-Italian." Zero sighed and looked at the small picture attached to the rest of the information on the girl and her condition. She looked so small and pale. Her small smile made Zero's heart clench. So young and pure and suffering so terribly.

There was a sudden knock on the door that made Zero slightly jump up. "Come in." Cross opened the door and smiled over at the surgeon. "Yuuki Kuran has arrived with her brother. We should get her set so we can have her get used to the place."

Zero gathered the papers and clipped them together as he got up and followed Cross out the room. He took in a deep breath as he walked out into the waiting room where quite a number of people had gathered around one specific area.

"Alright everyone, please sit down, this is a hospital and I expect everyone to act politely." Slowly, the group of people began to diminish. Only a tall man with a child by his side stood there. Zero's gaze softened when he saw the little girl in the photo standing in front of him. He let a warm smile grace his face as he looked at her. Such a small child she was.

"Kaname, good to see you have arrived safely here with little Yuuki." Cross walked up to the man Zero had paid no notice to. He was tall, taller than Zero, and broader from the looks of it. His silk like chocolate colored hair rested on his shoulders. His deep brown eyes looked at Cross. His skin appeared to be made of porcelain. Zero sighed. He hoped the man wasn't one of those snobbish rich foreign people.

"Yes, the flight was long, but we made it here alright. No problems occurred on the way over." Cross nodded his head as Zero approached the group and stood beside Cross. He wondered why the two acted like they knew each other. Probably did.

Kaname gave him a once over and looked back at Cross. "Please take care of Yuuki during the surgery. I want nothing to go wrong. If I may ask, where is Dr. Kiryu? You told me much about his abilities and knowledge and profession of this field. I hope to speak with him about how everything will go. From what I have heard over in Italy, he's a very accomplished man. Not to mention he's a scientist of sorts. Maybe your assistant could go get him?"

Cross's mouth opened slightly as he slowly looked over at Zero, whom also had his mouth slightly ajar as well. With a quick clear of his throat, Cross smiled at Kaname.

"Kaname, uh, this _IS_ Dr. Zero Kiryu." Cross looked over at Zero who looked at Kaname in the eye.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Kaname's brows furrowed at the center for a moment and looked from Cross to Zero to make sure they weren't joking. " Cross, this is nothing more than a rebellious looking young man. There is no way that someone like…him could be knowledgeable in such a field. Why, he looks younger than myself.. Even if he is a 'doctor' there is no way he could be 'the' Dr. Kiryu I've heard so much about. I'm sorry, but, I'm not sure I can believe such a thing."

Kaname folded his arms across his chest as he looked at the two men in front of him.

"Brother.." A small voice came beside the brunette man. "Hold on Yuuki." He kept his eyes on both men waiting for an explainable reason as to why such a…boy…could be the famous doctor.

"Kaname, I'm sorry but, this is Dr. Kiryu. He's one of the country's best surgeons."

Kaname was about to speak when he felt a small weight at his leg. He looked down to see Yuuki leaning against his leg as she tried to breath.

"Yuuki!" He picked her up and held her close. "Yuuki, what's wrong?" The little girl was struggling to get her breath.

Zero was suddenly beside them and grabbed Yuuki from Kaname's arms. "What the hell are you doing?!" Zero quickly walked into one of the many close rooms and put Yuuki down on the bed. Kaname and Cross were hot on his trail and beside him in no time. "What do you think you're-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the look Zero was giving him.

The silver haired man walked around the young girl, taking her heart beats, temperature, checking her eyes, and everything else that he could. He went out the room for a second and came back in with a bag of liquid.

Kaname watched in amazement as the young looking doctor smoothly inserted the needle into Yuuki and placed the bag on a holder and listened to her heart beats. He placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and gave her a shot of some sort.

"She hasn't had any water for over three hours. You should know that in her condition, she should be drinking at least a small portion of water every hour since you arrived here to keep her hydrated because of the climate change. I've managed to stabilize her breathing. She's gotten a slight fever, but it'll pass in an hour or so."

"I see….thank you…Dr….Kiryu…" Zero looked over at Kaname and sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm going to go make sure that my assistance are setting things up for later and precisely. Cross, explain to him some of the procedures, I'll explain to him the more complicated parts later. Good day sir."

Zero was about to walk out of the room when he stopped and looked over to Cross. "Remove the needle when the bag is half empty. She'll still be asleep so it'll be pretty easy."

And so Zero walked out of the room, leaving the two other men. "I'm sorry Zero sounded a little rude. He hates it when people judge his skill by mere appearance. He may look like nothing more than a teenager in high school, but he's in fact 23. Graduated school by 15, and went on to university on a full scholarship. He was also a sickly child, so he didn't grow very much. Smart kid though, always was." Kaname clicked his tongue and sat down beside Yuuki's temporary bed. So the doctor was older than himself. He only being 18, well, almost, and appearing to look more mature than the other.

"So, what's going to happen to Yuuki?" Cross grabbed the chart Zero had left and flipped a few pages. "Well, Yuki is going to have her heart replaced. It's a delicate procedure where she'll be umm…dead…for a few seconds. It's truly important for the surgeons and assistance to be precise. They must be ready for anything, you as well." Kaname swallowed dryly at the bit of information.

**And there you go! I hope it was alright. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoot! Finally got off my lazy butt and decided to update! Alright, I hope people like this chapter…It's long-ish!!!**

**Chapter three**

"So, Dr. Kiryu is truly an expert? Was he the right choice for such an operation?" Kaname had his doubts about the doctor.

"Why of course he is. Zero- I mean, Dr. Kiryu has done this type of surgery more than five times, they were all a success. The only difference is that his patient is a child this time, which has made him slightly nervous. He truly cherishes the lives of children and takes extra caution when they are involved."

Cross continued to explain a few things to Kaname until he was called to take care of medical business of his own. The brunette sighed and sat beside Yuuki again. Her breathing had gone down and she was in a light slumber. The iv had been taken out and a child's bandage was placed on the tiny opening that was made.

As the time continued to move, Kaname accidentally dozed off on the side of the bed. His head cradled itself between his two arms as he leaned against the bed.

Zero walked into the room and was about to speak until he saw the sight before him. He couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. The scene reminded him of Ichiru and himself for some reason. Silently, he made his way beside the brunette and woke him up by shaking his shoulder. "Mr. Kuran, please wake up, it's about time to get Yuuki into an appropriate room." Kaname stirred awake and looked into warm lilac eyes.

He stared for a few seconds until his mind cleared out. Zero's smile twitched slightly as he saw the almost child-like way Kaname woke up.

"Hope you had a good nap." Kaname stifled a yawn and returned the smile. He stood up from the chair and stretched up.

Two nurses walked into the room and stood on either side of Yuuki's bed. Kaname was about to panic until Zero put a hand on his shoulder. "These are some of my helpers. They will prep Yuuki and get her settled before we do anything. I hope Dr. Cross explained and answered a few of your questions."

Zero and Kaname watched as the two nurses wheeled the bed out of the room and began to follow. "She'll be put into a private room. An iv will be inserted and a few tests will be made to make sure we have the perfect amount of anesthetics for her, her blood pressure is accurate and breathing is steady. We'll also give her some soft foods that will help her settle in."

As they walked, Kaname noticed the color of Zero's hair. It was a beautiful shade of silver. His skin was also smooth as a child's and had a very delicate, but professional voice. Kaname could also tell that the young doctor wasn't very built and appeared like a teenager, like Cross had said. The coat made him look bulky, but he could almost see his features under it.

"So, do you have any questions Mr. Kuran?" Kaname stopped looking at Zero over and looked down at Yuuki. "How long will this surgery take?" Zero looked over at Kaname.

"Considering that she is still a child and we'll have to be extremely delicate, I estimate around, six hours. It might be longer, but I'm not 100 percent sure."

Kaname gave a nod. He wanted Yuuki to be in safe hands. "Please take care of her." Zero nodded as they continued walking.

They came to a stop in an empty room. Yuuki's bed was wheeled in and set into place. Zero walked away from Kaname and stood beside Yuuki's bed where he began to lightly wake her. "Yuuki, wake up." The child slowly opened her large eyes to look into light ones. Her mouth opened slightly and a smile formed across her lips seconds later. "Am I in heaven?"

Zero patted her on the head. "Why would you say that?" She kept her eyes locked on Zero and smiled. "Because you're an angel and they live in heaven. Brother told me they are covered in white and are very pretty. So you're an angel." An almost sad smile graced Zero's lips.

"If you want me to, I'll be your angel and make you all better. It'll take some time though, so I hope you can handle it Yuuki." The little girl kept smiling and let out a giggle. "How did you know my name Mr. Angel?"

Kaname watched as Zero easily spoke to Yuuki. She was usually shy or scared to talk to people. He walked up to them and stood beside Zero as Yuuki asked for the "angel's" name.

"My name is Zero Kiryu. I'm a doctor and I'll be performing surgery on you Yuuki. I know you can't understand everything, but I know you'll understand this much. After you wake up from a long nap, your chest will hurt, but after a while, you'll be able to do all the other things most kids do. You will be able to play with others and your brother wont have to worry for you all the time."

Yuuki smiled up at Kaname and looked back at Zero with an admiring look. Kaname put a large warm hand on Yuuki's head which made her look back at him. "Look brother, I have my own angel like in the books!" Kaname smiled at Yuuki's childishness.

"Yuuki, how come you're not scared of Dr. Kiryu? You don't usually like talking to strangers." She let a giggle pass her thin lips. "Because he's my guardian angel and will make me all better! He's really pretty too Kaname, don't you think?"

Zero shook his head. She had so much life. He wondered what she would be like with a healthy heart. Probably a very happy and energetic child that loved to make friends.

"I'm glad you have an…'angel'…Yuuki." She kept her eyes to Kaname with a smile. "Brother, you haven't told me if you think the angel is pretty or not." Kaname's eyes widened a little. "Uh…well…"

"He's prettier than Miss Ruka and her friends!" Kaname's mouth fell open slightly, then a smile broke onto his face. "Your angel is very pretty Yuuki, prettier than Miss Ruka like you said."

Zero's eyes widened slightly. "Well, uh, I guess I should-"

"Zero!" The silver haired man turned around to see another head of silver. Kaname also turned to look along with little Yuuki. They stared in awe as a mirror image of the doctor/angel stood there. His hair only slightly longer.

"Ichiru, what are you doing here at the hospital?" Ichiru let out a frustrated sigh. He walked up to Zero and embraced him. "I'm leaving for about a month or two Zero." The older twin stiffened.

"What are you talking about Ichiru?"

"I'm going to Brazil to-"

A hand was put to his mouth before he could continue. "Ichiru, tell me outside. There's a young patient and this is personal."

Ichiru looked back to see two pairs of chocolate colored eyes looking at them with curiosity.

"Uh, hello. I'm Zero's twin brother. Nice to meet you…uh…hehe…"

A gasp escaped Yuuki's lips as she watched with amazement. "Brother! They look the same!"

Ichiru smiled and walked up to the bed. "Hi there, what might your name be little maiden?" Ichiru smiled down at the child. "I'm Yuuki. How come you and my angel look the same? You're very pretty like him, but only a little bigger." Ichiru let a laugh out.

" You're 'angel' is my twin brother Yuuki. We look the same huh? Would you like us to show you something cool?" Yuuki shook her head in excitement.

"Zero, let's do that thing again from when we were younger!" Zero rolled his eyes at his brother. "We're too old for that Ichiru. Besides, we're supposed to be professionals."

Ichiru huffed and walked beside Zero. "It's for a little girl. Kill your dignity just this once." Zero rolled his eyes again and nodded.

He walked with Ichiru behind the curtain that was used to separate the room in two and hid behind it as Ichiru poked his head out and talked to Yuuki.

"Hello young miss, would you like to play a game?"

Yuuki clapped her hands as she sat up in bed.

"Alright, the rules of this game is, you have to find out who is who, okay? You only get one shot."

The twins hid behind the curtain and Ichiru tied the bit of Zero's hair. It wasn't much, but enough to put in a hair tie and make it look like they were the same person, facial wise.

Zero stuck his head out first and smiled over at Yuuki. "Hi, I was wondering if you knew my name! I was told it was Zero, is that true?" Yuuki was about to say yes, until Ichiru stuck his head out from under Zeros. "You can't be Zero!"

Zero looked down and arched an eyebrow. "I can't? Why not?" Ichiru sighed. "Because _I'm _Zero."

Both twins looked at each other confusedly and looked over at Yuuki and spoke in unison.

"Which one of us is Zero?"

Yuuki put a finger to her lip and concentrated. After a bit of humming and head scratching, Yuuki pointed to one of the twins. "You're my angel!" Both twins broke into a smile.

Zero and Ichiru walked out from behind the curtain and laughed. "Very good Yuuki! You're quite a guesser. Well, I'll be taking Zero from you all for a bit if you don't mind."

And Ichiru took Zero out into the hall and closed their door. His smile slowly began to fade as he looked at Zero. The older twin noticed and embraced the other. "What's going on?"

The younger twin sighed and let himself be held. "I'm being sent to Brazil with a couple of other forensic anthropologists to take a look at a group of bones that were found abandoned in a ditch. Some are still pretty fresh and they need experts to study them and find the cause of their deaths. From what they have found on a few is that they were Americans from this area. So now, because of that, the U.S is involved in the investigation. I'll be there for a month trying to decipher a few things."

Zero sighed and patted his brother on the head like a child. "Be careful alright? I know we're old and able to care for ourselves, but you're still my little brother Ichiru. I'll worry about and hope you're well. Keep in contact with me whenever you can alright?"

Ichiru smiled sadly and gave his brother one last hug. He knew it was childish to run to Zero, but he didn't want to go before telling him goodbye.

With one last wave, Ichiru left. Zero looked to where he disappeared and walked back to the room, but composed himself before doing so.

"Sorry about that. Yuuki, would you like some food?" The young child nodded. Zero called down to the nurses and told them the things Yuuki was able to eat. "Well, this is where we depart before surgery. Mr. Kuran, there's a cafeteria downstairs if you feel hungry." Kaname nodded and thanked him. Zero waved goodbye to Yuuki and walked out of the room.

"Yuuki, how do you feel?" Kaname sat on the corner of the bed. "I feel fine brother. I'm a little scared though." Kaname held her tiny hand. "I'll be right here when you wake. Besides, you have an angel that will make sure you are safe from when you go to sleep to when you wake up." Yuuki nodded and laid back into the bed.

Kaname sat on the chair beside the bed and opened his carrying bag and took out a laptop. He began to silently type away. He had inherited his family's corporation after they were brutally murdered by a jealous corporate owner who was labeled to always be under the Kurans. He was trialed and sentence to life in prison.

Kaname had become CEO at 13. Many of his parent's partners had helped him understand and keep the company stabled while it was getting ready to have Kaname as their head.

"Sorry to intrude, I'm just here to give the young one some food." A kind looking old woman walked into the room with a tray in hand. She smoothly put the little lap table over her and patted her head. "You are very cute little girl. I'll be back in a while to take this back, alright?" Yuuki gave a shy nod and looked down at her food. Some gelatin, pudding, peaches, and orange juice.

She ate as she watched Kaname type with ease. "Brother?" Kaname's fingers stopped moving as he looked at Yuuki. "What is it Yuuki? Do you not like the food?"

"It's not that. It's just that, Mr. Angel looked sad when he came back into the room. Do you think he was sad because his brother had to go away?" Kaname shrugged, not sure of what to say. "Oh, well…Kaname! Did you notice?!" Kaname tilted his head.

"Mr. Angel didn't act weird around you like most people do! You know, how they try to talk to you and do weird things like Miss Ruka does!"

Kaname arched an elegant eyebrow. Now that he thought about it, Dr. Kiryu didn't look at him with any interest what so ever. No admiration, no extra attention, no trying to get on his good side. Nothing but….Yuuki.

It finally clicked to Kaname. An understanding smile graced his lips. Dr. Zero Kiryu's main priority were his patients. And Yuuki being a child, he gave her extra attention to make her feel comfortable, but not enough to make her spoiled with it. He truly was a professional.

Kaname smiled at Yuuki. "You're right Yuuki. He's mostly concerned with you. So all his attention is for only you."

Yuuki giggled and continued to eat her food. After a few minutes, the same old kind nurse came in and took away the remains. Yuuki had dozed off and finally went to sleep.

Kaname got up and looked around. He lightly shook Yuuki awake. "I'm going to go ask Dr. Kiryu something alright? I'll be back in a few minutes Yuuki." She gave a lazy nod and closed her eyes back into lala land.

Kaname put his laptop back in it's case and over his shoulder and walked out of the room. He followed the arrows that led him to downstairs. He looked around until he spotted the front desk. He walked up to the young woman attending it.

"Excuse me, miss?" She looked up and immediately formed a light blush across her face. She tried to straighten up as best as she could and gave him a charming smile. "How may I help you sir?" Kaname internally rolled his eyes. "I'm looking for Dr. Zero Kiryu, I was hoping you could tell me where he is." She cleared her throat and looked through a few papers. "I'm sorry sir, but, Dr. Kiryu was called to the ER. He'll be out soon I believe."

Kaname thanked her and began to wonder around until he came across the cafeteria. He sighed and look around. He bought a few things that looked good and sat down on one of the tables that was there.

As he ate, he thought about how everyone must be doing back in Italy. He hoped that Ichijo and Kain were doing alright with the company along with the others. He also hoped that Ruka wasn't spreading any more rumors about him proposing to her or telling them they were finally together.

Anyone could admit that she was beautiful, but that was it. Kaname could still remember that little girl he used to know when they were mere children.

He let out another sigh and pulled out his laptop and began to look through the pictures he had. He smiled as he saw the first one to be Yuuki accidentally taking a close up picture of herself with a large grin across her delicate features.

The next few were of them and their home. The others were of people Kaname knew and parties he had attended. There were others of landscapes and beautiful structures and monuments. As he clicked continued to scroll down, he didn't notice the presence behind him until a tap was on his shoulder. He turned around to see Cross standing behind him.

"Hope everything's going alright." Kaname nodded and closed the laptop.

"Yeah, just looking at photos and stuff to pass the time. Yuuki's asleep." Cross nodded and sat beside Kaname.

"I was just in surgery. I had to call Zero over to help me out." Kaname looked at Cross. "Why would you need his help?" The older man leaned into the chair. "Believe it or not, Zero has more knowledge and experience during stressful situations than I do." Kaname clicked his tongue.

"How so? I mean, you're twice his age almost and have been a certified doctor since you were 25." Cross sighed and looked down.

"Kaname, Zero is only 23, but, when I said he went to university, he went to the elites. He got two years of learning and experimenting with bodies until he was able to work on a live one by 18. He was sent out into the fields of battle to treat the injured and wounded. Do you know why he treasures the lives of children?"

Kaname shook his head. " Zero was sent out during a mission to be the medical man. He was given a gun, he had no clue how to use it since he was only medically trained. They were ambushed in a small deserted looking town. A few of the men were killed. Zero could do nothing for them after trying so hard. The enemy was killed off, but much was lost. Many of the people that were living there were killed. That was when Zero heard a single cry."

Kaname's heart beat accelerated. " He found a small child. About 9 years old. He was covered in dirt and blood. A gun shot wound was on his leg and another on his abdomen. What looked like his mother was a few feet away unmoving. The little boy cried in pain and looked at Zero and asked for help in his native tongue. Zero did everything he could for the boy. He cried so much that it was probably more than the boy. His hands shook as he tried to stop the child's bleeding, but it was no use. He tore the boy's shirt open to get a better look at the wound, but what he saw scarred him."

Cross swallowed hard and looked at Kaname then at the ground. "His chest had been previously opened. A bomb had been imbedded in his chest. Zero was pulled away before it went off. The last thing he saw was the child's hand reaching out to him. Asking for help."

A tear slid down Cross's face. Kaname was speechless. He didn't have anything to say. "Zero had nightmares for a while after that and swore never to leave a child, nor anyone for that matter, behind. Believe it or, Zero was scared of blood. He still sort of is now, but pushes it to the back of his head when in the middle of surgery. His main goal in life is to save as many people as he can. He's never cared about himself."

"How…do you know all this?" Kaname managed to find his voice. Cross cleared his face and took a deep breath. "Because….I was the one that sent him to that mission. I was curious to know what this boy was capable of handling. The other soldiers told me of the events that went on. There was also a tape that one of the soldiers showed me of the events since a few of them carried cameras. Something like that had never happened before. It was supposed to be a fake ambush, but it turned into a real one. I swore never to do that to any upcoming doctor. It was supposed to get him ready for any circumstances like I did to others that I felt were going to be needed during times of war or emergencies. But I guess I sent him out too soon. I guess I just thought that maybe if he was that smart, he would be able to handle the fields."

As soon as Cross finished, Zero walked into the cafeteria. He smiled at the two as he walked over to get some food and went to sit with them. "How's Yuuki doing? Did she eat properly?" Zero was suddenly embraced. "I'm Sorry Zero!!" Cross began to sob as he hugged Zero. So much for being a professional doctor.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cross?! Get a hold of yourself!" Without thinking about it, Zero smacked the older man. The man immediately calmed down. "Sorry about that." He sighed as Zero rolled his eyes and continued eating his food. They had just gotten out of kidney transplant and he was able to eat? Cross couldn't even look at food after surgery sometimes.

Kaname watched the young doctor calmly eat his food as if nothing was wrong, but he could almost see the slight, barely visible, trembling of the man's hands. He decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, Dr. Kiryu, how old are you?" Cross arched an eyebrow. He already told Kaname how old Zero was, but guessed it was a good way to start up a conversation.

"I'm 23 Mr. Kuran, and may I ask how old you are? You look to be around my age." Kaname leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I'm almost 18, Dr. Kiryu. Yuuki is my little sister after all." Zero stopped chewing as he looked at Kaname and swallowed. "Are you serious? You look nothing how a mere 18 year old should look!" He let a sarcastic laugh out. "Kids sure grow up fast."

"Well Dr. Kiryu, I would say the same thing about you. It's not every day you see a young doctor surgeon with silver hair, a few piercing, a tattoo, and the appearance of a high school student." Kaname smiled as the doctor rolled his eyes.

"I guess we all have a few strange traits Mr. Kuran." Kaname laughed. "Please, call me Kaname, I feel old when you call me Mr. After all, I get called that enough back home in Italy."

Zero arched an eyebrow. "Oh, Sorry Kaname, Zero isn't really one to keep up with trends and things like that. He usually has his nose in a book, or is busy here. Besides, he calls almost everyone Mr. or Mrs." Kaname hummed and looked at Zero. "I guess that's a good thing then. I like to speak with real people."

Zero felt confused. He hated it when people talked about things he didn't understand. "Well, Yuuki will be in surgery in less than 30 minutes so I better get ready." Zero stood up and made his way out. "Cross, get my aids to prep Yuuki. I'll be in the operating room with the others doing a final check over."

**And that is all for now!! Oh lawd! This is the most I have written in a while….I barely write 5 pages, but here I am w/ 9!…doesn't sound like many to some people, but to me, it is okay!? **

**Alright, so I hope people liked this chapter!!….I…thought it was okay to be truthful… not that great though…oh well…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I am Sloth, unholynight's friend. Do to injuries, she cannot update thus I will be posting her chapters while she's out of commission. **

**As to not get into any details, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

**unholynight says :**

"**I'm sorry this is short! But I have a good reason. I'm gonna have my Sloth type the new chapter tomorrow or the day after so it will make up for this little one! Again, thank you all for the support!"**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Kaname's heart quickened as he watch the people around Yuuki. Checking things, testing things, and making sure she felt alright.

Two nurses began to wheel Yuuki out of the room. She had changed into a hospital gown and a hair net was on her head to keep her hair contained. She was hooked and wired as she was taken away.

Kaname followed as far as they allowed him.

Cross stood beside him as he watched the double doors close. It was time. He almost fell to his knees, had Cross not been there. He leaned against the older man as he was helped onto a seat in the waiting room.

"It's alright. She's in good hands. Please be strong for her Kaname. I know that Zero will do everything in his power to make this surgery go smoothly."

A nurse ran down the hall with a few items in hand which made Kaname panic. "It's alright. He's just making sure that the items are set for a different surgery. She's alright. No one will come out of that room until the last minutes of the operation."

Kaname tried to calm his breathing as he leaned his head back. He felt very stressed, but he knew that Dr. Kiryu felt even more since he had a young life on his hands.

"I've never met anyone like Dr. Kiryu, Cross."

The older man looked at Kaname and let a grin cross his face. "Zero's one of a kind. He doesn't care if you're the king of the world. In this hospital, everyone is of equal value. No one gets special treatment unless they're on their death bed or getting close to it. He once refused to a very rich woman. She wanted him to do her physical when he was about to stitch an injured child's torn shoulder. She was outraged and asked why he would refuse her for a poor person." Kaname smirked.

"He told her two things. One was that the child was his patient, and two, he didn't do physicals unless she wanted some organ removed."

Kaname held in a snort, so he just continued to smirk. That sounded like something a doctor like Zero would say. Real and down to earth.

There was a sudden beep and Cross looked at the timer on his wrist. "Sorry Kaname, I have to go to work. Please try to stay calm, Yuuki will be alright."

The younger nodded and leaned into the chair. He looked around and noticed that people had begun to look his way every so often. A sigh passed his lips as he tried to relax.

Suddenly, a woman walked to the empty seat across Kaname and looked at him with a sickening smile.

"Hey, what are you here for hun?" She crossed her legs which made her already too short dress ride up. "I'm waiting." _Duh_…

"Oh, well, me too! My friend is getting her waist shrunken down and her thighs thinned. She's also getting her chest enhanced. I'm here just for support. What about you darling?"

Kaname wanted to walk away. He _really_ didn't like this woman. "My…uh…" he tried to remember what Aido had told him to say during situations like these with women.

"My…_boyfriend…_is here, so I'm waiting for him." That threw the woman off a bit, but her smile widened.

"Is that so? Well, I guess your_ boyfriend, _yourself and I could hang out at a bar later on, have a few drinks, and…get to know each other?"

Kaname _hated _the woman already. "I don't think so,…_ma'am…._you see, I'm a minor and cannot consume alcohol. And since I'm a minor and you are clearly an adult, I believe that you hitting on me is illegal."

The woman opened her mouth to retort until Kaname pulled out his temporary American ID. He was right. It said he was still 17 and wouldn't be 18 until four months from then.

The woman's eyes slightly bulged. "Oh, well…umm…I should get going, you uh, have a good day."

A grin placed itself on Kaname's face as the woman walked away. Thank god for his age. There was no way he would go anywhere with anything like…. _that._

He made himself comfortable in the chair once more and opened his laptop and began to type away.

He checked some files and e-mails that were sent to him about the company and how everything was running. Others were about new ideas and plans for the future.

Kaname read through everything and made sure not to forget anything. He approved and denied and e-mailed back with a few pointers on the ideas he would accept if certain things were fixed here and there.

He watched as people came and left. Some looked better than others.

He watched as others were brought in on stretchers and others on wheelchairs.

He watched as families left with smiles while others left with tears.

A hospital was very emotional, but he noticed that the doctors had to keep a straight face when telling news.

One doctor looked away as he told the family about their loss. He closed his eyes when what appeared to be the wife began to break down. Her husband had died in the emergency room minutes after being brought in from a fire.

Kaname also looked away. The woman appeared to be going hysterical as she sobbed on the floor. Letting go of the love of your life looked to be very painful.

After some time, Kaname looked at the clock. Almost three and a half hours had passed. His heart began to thud. Dr. Kiryu said that the surgery would be about six hours. Only four and a half to go. Which meant the surgery was probably half way done.

He took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. His hands began to tremble. Many scenarios began to run through Kaname's head of Yuuki alright, and her not alright. He hoped for the first.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. Anything to allow himself to feel relaxed.

Kaname managed to doze off, but awoke minutes later. Fear written all over his face. He looked around and swallowed dryly. It was just a dream. The surgery was still going on. Yuuki was okay.

"Mr. Kaname Kuran."

Kaname opened his eyes a little wider in surprise and looked in front of him.

Dr. Zero Kiryu stood there in surgery clothes. Kaname's eyes roamed the doctor's apparel and saw no trace of blood. There were no gloves on his hands, his hair cap was on, and he was…not smiling.

Kaname gulped. It was too soon. Only four hours had passed. He said it would take five or longer. No. Oh no.

"Oh god."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Hope it was liked. **

**Unholynight was telling me what to type down….at 12: 40 a.m…..and I suck at staying up late so I apologize if there are many misspellings and typos and what not. **

**And now, a few words from the writer:**

"**I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Sorry it's so short! And like I said before, the next update will be SOON!.…..Unless my Sloth is busy….then I'll have to ask my older brother to type it for me….**

**So, I hope it was alright!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz! "**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry unholynight lied about the update…..**

**She forgot I actually have work…while she lays around on her ass…and eats…and complains to me on the phone as I TRY not to get fired….**

**So, we hope last chapter was alright! We also apologize for the delay of chapter…**

**And without further notice, please enjoy the chapter .**

"**Thank you all very much for the reviews! And I know, my Sloth kicks ass! (thanks) Also thanks for reading and alerting and favoriting and just plain reading this story!"**

**-unholynight**

* * *

**Chapter five**

Kaname's eye's widened and he felt his heart begin to drop. "I didn't estimate the time right."

And he thought he felt it stop beating.

A smile appeared on Zero's face. "She made it through. The surgery was a success. A perfect match. The procedure was flawless."

Kaname nearly fainted, but stuck to just falling back down onto the chair behind him. A smile took over his face as tears began to run. He couldn't decide between smiling and sobbing, so it turned out into a little of both. Never had he broken down before anyone.

Zero leaned down and put a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Would you like to come see her?" Kaname immediately looked at Zero and nodded. His voice had disappeared on him as soon as the news was delivered.

Zero handed him a small cloth to wipe his tear stained cheeks.

Kaname took it happily. He had never shown so much emotion before. He wasn't expecting himself to cry of happiness.

As they arrived in a new hall, Kaname took in a deep breath. Zero opened the door to a room with a sign reading 'Kuran Y.' It was the IC unit.

The brunette walked in and immediately went to the side of the bed. Yuuki was strapped down by many cables and a few iv. A tube was down her throat allowing her to breathe.

"She's still under the anesthetics. She'll come around in an hour or so." Kaname let out a sigh of relief. He turned around and walked up to Zero. "Thank you, doctor, for taking care of Yuuki and saving her life. I…am very grateful for everything you have done and…and I'm sorry I ever doubted your skills."

Kaname looked down a little at the shorter doctor as he smiled. Zero patted Kaname's shoulder. "It's good that you really care for her. She's very lucky to have someone like you. I appreciate your thanks as well. And don't worry, I get judged all the time about my skills so it's nothing new to me."

Kaname watched as Zero walked over to Yuuki's bed and flipped a few pages on the clipboard in his hands.

He looked her over and wrote down whatever information he needed. He checked the monitors and looked over at the all the readings.

Kaname couldn't help but swallow as Zero's brows knitted together in the center and his mouth was in a slight frown. That was never a good sign when it came to anyone, especially doctors.

He held his breath as the silver haired doctor looked at the screens and back down to his board and back again. He wrote a few things down then put the pen to his lips. The brunette's eyes followed Zero's every little action, hoping he could find out what was he thinking.

Almost as soon as Kaname felt himself struggling for air, a sigh of relief escaped the doctor, causing Kaname to also let lose the air he was keeping in.

"Would you look at that. Her body's already trying to get used to the new heart. Blood levels are slowly becoming steady as well as breathing regulations."

Kaname leaned against the wall. "Please stop doing that." Zero turned around to look at Kaname and arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Kaname locked gazes with Zero. "Every time you say or do something, my mind goes to the worst possible scenario."

It took Zero a few seconds until he understood. "I'm sorry Mr.- uh, Kaname, I didn't mean to appear like I was about to tell bad news. I guess it's just a doctor thing. A few people have told me the same thing. I'll try working on it." Zero tilted his head and let out a light laugh.

Kaname's heart skipped a beat.

Zero turned around to rechecked Yuuki.

Kaname held a hand to his heart. Had that really just happened?

Why did his heart do that? That was the first time that had ever happened. He let out a sigh and looked at the doctor. A peaceful expression was on his face as he looked at Yuuki's sleeping form.

Kaname bit his bottom lip. He wanted to make sure his heart wasn't being weird.

Slowly, he walked behind the doctor as if he was a ghost. As careful as he could he leaned down so he was looming over the doctor's shoulder and in a smooth voice spoke near the doctor's ear. "Is she alright?"

Zero jumped back in shock and into Kaname's chest. Kaname automatically wrapped his arms around the doctor so they wouldn't fall.

There it was again.

His heart felt as if it was going 300 miles an hour. "S-sorry, you startled me." Zero pulled away from the younger man and looked down.

'_What the hell was that?' _he thought to himself as his own heart rate quickened. Zero felt his face warm up as he noticed the weird look Kaname was giving him.

He had seen that look from many people before, but was unsure of what it meant. He could ask Ichiru, but his brother was on his way to Brazil.

"I'm sorry too. Didn't mean to frighten you, Doc." Kaname couldn't help but notice how small Dr. Kiryu felt in his arms. His frame was small and he was shorter than he thought. His hair also smelled of lavender.

'_Woah there, that's just weird.'_ Kaname shook his head. He did not just smell Yuuki's doctor's hair. Nope…

"Ehem, right. Well, Yuuki's doing alright. She'll be out for a bit like I said. I'll have people come and check over her every half hour to make sure everything's alright."

Kaname couldn't help but smirk. Zero's cheeks were lightly dusted over with a pink blush. It was small, but was very obvious on his pale skin.

"Thank you doctor." Kaname had to feel the doctor again. He walked forward and embraced the other man. Zeros' eyes widened.

Kaname was so tall and felt so warm and-

No. He took in a breath as he patted Kaname's back as an understanding gesture.

Kaname grit his teeth. He didn't want to let go, but he didn't want to look weird to the doctor, so he released the shorter man.

Zero awkwardly laughed. "You sure you're just 17? Cause I mean, you're pretty, well, big for someone your age."

Kaname also laughed and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess it's just my genes. I mean, you and your brother are somewhat small, but you more than him."

Zero grinned. "Yeah, I guess since we grew up in different places and times, there were things that you were getting that made you grow up the way you did I guess."

There was a sudden awkward pause. Zero looked around the room as Kaname discretely looked at him.

"Um, Dr. Kiryu, uh, I know this may sound weird but-"

"Zero!" Cross waltzed into the room and patted Zero's shoulder. "Congratulations on your perfect operation. I hear everything went smoothly. And, so, for that, I have decided to take you on a date!"

Kaname's eyes widened and felt a bit of what he would later find out to be jealousy creep up in the back of his mind.

"No thanks Cross. If you get me a cup of coffee, I'll take that as a congratulatory gift."

How naïve Zero was. Cross scratched the back of his head. "I knew you'd say that. Besides, you're more like a son to me than someone I'd date Zero. So, milk or cream?"

Zero's mouth went sideways as he pondered. It was a habit of his which made him look even more childish than he already looked. "Cream. Thanks."

* * *

…**.This is the most random of parts to end……**

**I'm sometimes amazed or confused by the way unholynight's mind works….Alright, so we hope you liked the chapter! **

**Hope it was alright and all that good stuff. **

"**Oh lawd, I'm not sure where this story is going to be truthful! But I shall find a way! Sloth tells me I'm pretty good with improvising!**

**Again, thank you all very much for reading! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz! "**

**-unholynight**

**(typed by Sloth)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys! Sorry for the lateness…**

**With the school year ending, it's sometimes busy and stuff…not to mention I'm lazy. **

**So, I finally got an editor/beta thing! My new helper is himeko-kun, or as I like to say, Panda ****. She's new to the site and all, but really likes to write! I hope she did a good job on editing this chapter~!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter six**

Night time fell faster than it was expected. Kaname remained by Yuuki's bed. She had woken up drowsily, but only enough to look and smile at her brother before she passed out.

Zero had left the room and continued to keep track of his other patients that required him. Kaname couldn't help but feel alone in the room with Yuuki.

He dozed off and fell asleep on the chair he was sitting in by Yuuki's bed.

When Cross walked in to check on the young girl in the middle of the night, he smiled at the sight and put a blanket over Kaname which caused him to stir awake.

"What time is it?" Even if he was tired, Kaname's speech was perfect. "It's four in the morning."

The brunette stretched awake and looked at Cross. "Why are you still up at four in the morning?"

The older man yawned and looked over at Kaname. "I actually just woke up. Well, thirty minutes ago. I'm going to finish what Zero wasn't able to. He took my shifts so I could sleep some."

Kaname's ears perked up when Cross said Zero's name.

"He's been up since he got here yesterday. He just fell asleep not even 10 minutes ago at his desk. It's really cute, wanna come see?"

Cross was just playing with Kaname, but the younger didn't take it as a joke. He nodded his head which caused Cross's silent giggle fit to stop.

"Well alright. A nurse will come by here to check on Yuuki in a few."

The two men walked out of the room and down the halls until they came to a door reading _'Dr. Kiryuu' _As silently as he could, Cross opened the door and allowed Kaname to look inside.

Zero was slouched over his desk. His arms acting as a pillow for his head while his glasses tilted in a strange angle over his nose.

"Beautiful…" It was barely a whisper, but Cross caught it. Kaname was unaware he had even said anything.

"We should go and let him sleep." Kaname broke from his trance and took one last look at the doctor.

While they walked down the hall, back to the room, Cross sighed. It had been a very stressful day. He was relieved that Kaname was unaware of what almost was.

During Yuuki's surgery, she had stopped breathing for a few seconds, which caused a great deal of panic. But thanks to Zero's quick reaction and calmness, they managed to restore order.

"Kaname, you know you don't have to stay at the hospital. Yuuki will be looked over every half hour for the next few days and you have a nice hotel room reserved for you near by. Why don't you go and come back instead of spending your time here?"

Kaname allowed a yawn to pass his lips. He was very comfortable around the older doctor since he had known him since childhood.

"I want to make sure she's safe and I'll worry if I'm away from her. You know how I am. After the incident with my parents, I wont allow anything to happen to the only family I have left."

Cross smiled. "Alright then, but make sure you get your rest or you'll end up like Zero. He' s a true and dedicated workaholic."

Kaname sighed and stuck his head inside Yuuki's room to see her still in her peaceful slumber.

He silently walked inside and retrieved his laptop and walked back out and continued down the hall with Cross.

"Before I forget, I want to show you something Kaname." The brunette followed Cross down a different hall and into his office.

The older man dug through a few piles here and there and brightened up when he found what he was looking for.

"Is it alright if I show you on your laptop?" Kaname nodded as they walked over to the waiting area. Only about two people were half asleep there, but were on the other side of the room.

Kaname sat down on one of the chairs and Cross sat right beside him. He opened his laptop and set it up and waited a few seconds until it was completely on. He then handed it to Cross who hooked up a flash drive to it and opened a few folders.

" I want to show you these pictures."

Cross clicked on one of the codes and a picture opened up to reveal a very small silver haired boy shaking hands with a very old man. His gown was too big for him so it was almost falling off. "This was Zero when he graduated high school."

Kaname's mouth opened. "I know, he looks like a 12 year old boy. He was very malnourished and petite when he was little. Look at the difference between himself and his twin about four years ago."

Cross opened another picture to show a very small Zero being embraced by his brother. Ichiru was a few inches taller than Zero and less pale.

"Why…are you showing me so much about this doctor, Cross?"

Cross let out a slow sigh. "I'm not really sure. I guess I just want to make you see how great a doctor he was and how he began. Or maybe I'm trying to impress your old opinion of him?"

Kaname arched an eyebrow. "You lost me."

Cross let out a dry laugh, which Kaname picked up easily. "I've been showing a few people these pictures of the old Zero. Mostly his patients and very grateful family members of his patients."

Kaname was once again confused. "People like Zero are rare Kaname. It's best to watch and admire them from afar before you get hurt."

Kaname's eyebrows creased. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that, don't develop anything for Zero, Kaname. I saw something in your eyes when you saw him asleep. Please, don't even try to get close to him in any way. You'll just end up hurting yourself and him."

Kaname opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again as he paused to think until one word came to mind. "Why?"

A sad smile and a broken looking expression took over Cross's face. "He doesn't have much time. He's dying from the inside out Kaname."

"He's always been a sickly child. That's why he chose to become a doctor. To help those that had a fighting chance against death. Zero's always known his time would come much sooner than others and thus distances himself from people except his brother. It took him a while to get somewhat close to me, but he makes sure that there is no permanent connection there. As for his patients, he makes them as comfortable as possible and puts on the act of a kind and warm hearted doctor.."

One question escaped Kaname's lips "Why is he dying?"

Cross sighed for the umpteenth time. "He has leukemia."

* * *

**-insert dramatic music-**

**And that is where it ends for now!**

**Again, sorry for the lateness guys…But I had exams, and preparing for graduation since I'm in the band, and finishing projects and so many other things…**

**And well, school ends tomorrow for me! So I can update faster!(big lie)**

**Uh, I hope my Panda did a good job on her first beta reading! She so nice :), **

**Anyways, sorry it's short, I'll shoot for a longer next time if my brain can take it **

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMFG! FAST UPDATE FROM ME! IT'S A DAMN MIRACLE!**

**Ok, so I could not wait any longer! As soon as I posted the last one, I wrote this one down!**

**Like, no lie! I don't really know what has got into me, but I just couldn't wait a week or two to post this one!**

**Anyways, I'm super glad all you people liked the last one! **

**Panda managed it in time before temptation came over me and I posted something with terrible editing skills haha!**

**And look! It's some what longer than the last chapter!**

**Panda came up with the chapter title btw!**

* * *

_**Caring-Chapter 7**_

Kaname's eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed, unable to form any type of coherent words. He was so young, and intelligent, and kind, and rare.

Did god make a mistake? Did he accidentally mess up Zero's humanity?

Cross scrolled down a few pictures of Zero from the past, to the present. "There is no such thing as a perfect human Kaname."

The brunette broke from his train of thought and looked at Cross. "Like everything and everyone in this world, nothing is perfect. As for Zero, because he's so smart and different and accepted by almost everyone, his downfall is his health."

Kaname swallowed the lump in his throat. "But he's so gifted. Even if I've only met him for a day, he's made a huge impact on Yuuki and I. I don't understand why such a thing must be forced upon him. I mean, there are so many bad people out there living the good life with no problems, while Dr. Kiryuu, Zero, a great man and doctor, is suffering, but still continues to help."

"You're absolutely right Kaname. But the world is an unfair and cruel thing. Fate is not kind to all of us."

Cross closed the window on the screen and took out the flash drive. He closed Kaname's laptop and handed it back to him.

"I'm waning you again Kaname, no matter what, you will stay a good distance of Dr. Kiryuu. It's strictly doctor and patient's family, got it?"

Kaname slowly nodded.

Cross stood up and stretched. "I guess I'll see you some other time Kaname. I have other things I must take care of, if you'll excuse me."

The older man walked off to where his office was and disappeared as he turned the corner. Kaname sunk deeper into his seat. Mind still locked on the silver haired doctor.

Fate was a cruel thing no doubt. Zero Kiryuu, perfect in almost everyway, had leukemia.

As Kaname's mind slowly began to drift, the front doors of the hospital where suddenly opened. A few paramedics rushed in with a stretcher as a woman rushed beside them. Tears ran down her tired looking face as she called the name of the person Kaname guessed was her child on the stretcher.

He looked at the scene before him, he saw a head of silver come into view.

Zero had ran up to the stretcher and began to check the child. "Get him into the ER, stat!"

The paramedics rushed the stretcher through another pair of doors. Kaname's eye went back to the doctor as he tried to calm the hysteric woman.

Zero kept looking back at the room and called one of the nurses to talk to the woman as he rushed into the ER.

"Ma'am, please, tell us what happened. We need to know what caused the incident."

The woman tried to calm herself, but the tears wouldn't stop. She gripped the nurse's shirt. "M-my little boy…he-he was-his father, pushed him into an oncoming traffic. I-I was too l-late! Please, save my little baby! He's all I have!"

The officer standing behind the nurse wrote what she had said down and showed the information to his partner.

Kaname wanted to go over and comfort the woman. She appeared to be in great pain. The child on the stretcher appeared no older than 8 or 9. Slightly older than Yuuki herself.

He bit his bottom lip as he watched one of the nurses take the woman to an empty room so she wouldn't make a bigger scene.

Kaname's blood began to boil. What kind of father would push his son into traffic? Was the man insane?

He took in a deep breath and calmed himself. What had just happened had nothing to do with him. It was better if he ignored it.

As minutes turned into hours, Kaname had gone back to Yuuki's room. He watched as people walked in and out of the room every now and then to check on her and make sure everything was functioning properly and replacing bags.

She had woken up and tried not to move. The pain on her chest was almost unbearable, that Yuuki had cried a few times. She was given pain killers, but it only helped a little.

Kaname wanted to take away her pain and give it himself for her, but knew that this was something Yuuki had to endure alone. All he could do was lend her his support and be there for her whenever she wanted to hold his hand.

As time kept going and struck 1 pm, Zero walked into the room. A tired expression on his face as he checked the information sheet.

"Hello Yuuki, how are you feeling?" Yuuki tried to smile, but winced when she slightly moved. "I'm sorry you're hurting right now. I promise it will go away soon. Just hang in there alright? I know you're a little trooper."

Zero walked over to the child and checked her machines and physical traits. She was still as thin as a rail, but her coloration had begun to change into a healthier pigment. She still needed an oxygen mask to help her breathing, but Zero knew she would not need one and would begin to move on her own without the help of the machines.

Kaname watched the doctor work and take notes. "Everything looks to be doing well. Soon, you wont need this mask nor machines Yuuki. Aren't you happy?" A small nod was given. "Has she been doing well Mr. Kuran?" Kaname snapped out of it and smiled. "She's been doing well since she woke up. Slight pain on her chest, but she's been doing her best."

Zero nodded. "I see. Well, that's great. Just a few more days and she'll be able to get out of bed. Someone's changed her bandages already right?" Kaname nodded. A kind woman had carefully changed her out of the old ones that had a pink tint on them.

Kaname remembered turning away as he heard Yuuki gasp. He was afraid to see her pained face. He just held her hand and allowed her to squeeze it until two of his fingers began to hurt.

"I'll come back later to check on her again alright?" Zero smiled at the two and began to walk away.

Kaname bit his bottom lip. "Dr. Kiryuu." Zero stopped and turned around to look at Kaname.

"About this morning, did the child…"

Zero looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Mr. Kuran. I can't tell you any information on any of the patients unless you are family." And with that, Zero walked away leaving Kaname to wonder what had happened.

He sighed and sat on his chair and looked over at Yuuki. "Tired?" He asked the drowsy child. A weak nod was given as a response.

"Get some sleep alright?" She smiled and closed her eyes as sleep took over her.

Kaname passed a hand through his untamed hair. He stood up as a nurse walked in and asked him if he could keep an eye on Yuuki along with the other nurses that came in and out.

Kaname walked out of the area and to Cross's office. Lucky for him, the man was at his desk looking over some papers. He thought about going in, but decided to let the man do his work.

The brunette looked around and walked out of the hospital and sat on a bench outside. He took out his cell phone and dialed the hotel number where he was supposed to be staying at.

After a few seconds of confirming his information and location, a personal car was sent to pick the brunette up from where he was.

As the car arrived, Kaname was greeted by a kind middle aged driver. As they drove off, Kaname leaned his head against the window sill and closed his eyes. It only felt like a few minutes to the brunette when the car came to halt at their destination. "Sir, we have arrived."

Bleary eyes opened and looked out onto a large hotel.

Kaname got out of the car and walked into the building where he was greeted. He was led to the front desk and given his room key and directed to his room.

While he made his way up, people kept glancing at him and giving him false smiles.

Kaname truly hated people that sucked up to him just because of his looks and fame, unlike Dr. Kiryuu.

He shook his head. There is no reason why he should be thinking of the doctor when he knew Cross told him not to. So why?

With a shake of his head, Kaname walked into his room and looked around. It was nice and all, but what he wanted were his bags which were on the bed. He opened one and pulled out a change of clothes and his bathroom supplies. He truly needed a nice long and warm bath.

When he got into the tub, he let the warm water massage his stiff body. He relaxed and leaned back into the side of the tub as his head leaned back against a few towels that had been stacked to act as a pillow.

As he laid there, questions about how everyone was doing back in Italy and how his work partners were handling everything went though his mind. He couldn't help but smirk at what Ruka's expression might be when she discovered that he had left for America. His mind began to drift, and before he realized it, his hand was on himself.

He was a man after all. Slowly, he began to pleasure himself. His hand moved quicker under the water. An image of silver hair and lilac eyes appeared before him before he hit his release.

Shit.

He growled as he tried to get rid of the image in his head.

A few minutes later, Kaname got out and went over to shower himself to get rid of the suds in his hair.

After taking care of all his personal needs, Kaname dressed and let his hair air dry.

Once more, Kaname went over to the beds and opened Yuuki's small luggage bag. He pulled out Piero, Yuuki's black and white stuffed bunny that she had gotten when she was two years old. She had always taken it everywhere with her since she was small and still did.

As he looked at the two bags, he decided it would be better to unpack. After all, he and Yuuki would be staying in America for about two or three months until she was in perfect health.

Kaname began with his luggage. He hung his clothes in the spacious closet and took out his everyday materials. He looked at everything he had brought with him as he put it away. It was a strange habit of his.

He then moved on to Yuuki's things. A smile graced his lips when he saw her favorite shirts and shoes and socks. A few hair ribbons and other playful accessories.

After making sure all their things were put away, Kaname reached into the drawer he had put Yuuki's things in and pulled out one of her favorite Pajamas and socks.

With one final check, Kaname put everything he had into a carrying bag and walked out of the room.

As he made his way to the lobby, a few people stopped and admired the way he carried himself. Many women, and a few men, blushed at the sight of Kaname.

Internally, the brunette rolled his eyes and kept walking until he reached the lobby and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I was hoping the same driver that picked me would drop me off back at the hospital."

The receptionist nodded enthusiastically. She quickly dialed the driver and told Kaname he was at the front of the gates.

The brunette thanked her and made his way to the front of the building where he saw the same man greet him.

* * *

**Alright guys, this was somewhat a filler chapter, but I hope it was good for you guys!**

**The next one might actually be better? And hopefully longer? I dun know, but we'll see!**

**I send LOL-Lots Of Love- to everyone that has reviewed and favorited and alerted and just plain read this story so far!**

**Oh, uh, yeah…don't expect such fast updating from me often cuz I just sometimes rarely get in the zone…**

**So YEAH! Hope you guys liked!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM ON A ROLE!**

**Oh yeah! Check it out! Another update! And a semi long one too!**

**Glad you guys like the last chapter! It made me super happy!**

**So…yeah…please enjoy and what not! **

* * *

"Have a good day sir."

Kaname thanked the man and walked back into the hospital. A shiver ran up his spine as the temperature differences passed through his body. He walked up to the elevator and took it up to the hallway Yuuki's room was in. He hadn't realized how long he was gone and had decided to stop by a gift shop and get Yuuki something that she would like so she didn't feel as if he left her on purpose.

"I hope she's awake."

Kaname silently opened the door and looked inside. Yuuki was sitting up slightly on the bed as Zero smiled at her.

"Then, she tripped! I know brother wanted to laugh, but he didn't want to be rude to her."

A soft chuckle escaped the doctor's lips. "I guess it would be rude to laugh at a lady."

Yuuki giggled and noticed Kaname at the door when she looked up. "Brother!"

Kaname walked in and set the bag he was carrying down. "Are you feeling well, Yuuki?" He put a hand on the little girl's head.

"Mmhm, much better."

Kaname looked over at Zero and smiled. The doctor smiled back and stood from the chair. "She's doing very well. Better than I had hoped for someone her age after heart surgery, but she still has a while to go before she can do anything strenuous."

Kaname nodded. "Thank you for everything you have done for us Dr. Kiryu."

Zero smiled and looked at Kaname. "No problem at all. As a doctor, it's my job t make sure to help those in need. Be it old or young, no one will ever be turned down."

Kaname couldn't help the wide smile that broke on his face. Dr. Zero Kiryu was a true one of a kind doctor. He was like the purest of diamonds. The hardest to find, but the most precious and beautiful.

"Oh, Yuuki, I got you something." Yuuki turned to look at Kaname and waited to see what it could be. "Close your eyes."

She did and slightly bit her bottom lip.

Kaname reached into the bag and pulled out Piero, her bunny. Zero watched as Kaname brushed off invisible dust from it and carefully placed it in front of Yuuki.

"Alright, you can see." As chocolate brown eyes opened, a wide smile formed on Yuuki's face. Her small hands reached out and grabbed the bunny. She brought it close to herself and carefully hugged it. "I missed you Piero. Thank you Kaname."

"Mr. angel, I want you to meet someone."

Zero looked down at Yuuki. He had already gotten used to the nickname. After all, Yuuki was only a child, he'd allow it.

"And who would that be, Yuuki?" Zero crouched down.

"This is Piero! He's my best friend other than Kaname. I've told him all my secrets and dreams." Zero looked at the toy and smiled.

"I see, nice to meet you sir." Zero playfully shook the bunny's paw and smiled.

"Oh, Kaname! Make Piero talk!" Yuuki extended the toy to Kaname very carefully without hurting her chest.

"Alright."

Kaname took the bunny and held it by its back and made it look like it was standing on the bed.

"Hi there, mah name's Piero. Nice to meet cha Mr. Angel." Yuuki giggled. Kaname added a slight accent to his voice and took it up an octave as he acted as Piero's voice.

"I'm Yuuki's best friend. Thank you very much fer takin good care a' her. She's a mighty nice little girl. I'm happy she's feelin better."

Zero laughed at the brunette's antics. He would do anything to make his sister happy. Even if it meant squashing his pride.

"I see. Well, I'm glad she's alright as well. Before you know it, she'll be taking you outside and throwing you up and everything."

Yuuki laughed at the two and grabbed Piero from Kaname. "Thank you for bringing him here Kaname." Yuuki snuggled into her bed and yawned. "I'm tired again."

"Get more rest Yuuki. Nurses will be up to check on you alright?" A lazy nod was given as a reply.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you when I visit her again Mr. Kuran." Kaname shook his head and watched as the doctor began to walk out of the room.

"Uh, Dr. Kiryu?" Zero stopped and turned around to look at Kaname.

"I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee with me in the cafeteria." Kaname held his breath as the older doctor got a small crease on his brows. He had to think fast and said the first thing that came to mind. "I was hoping to speak with you about Yuuki's progress and medical needs." Thank god for a fast thinking.

The crease on Zero's forehead vanished and nodded at Kaname. "Alright then. I'll be on a break in about two hours. We can meet in the cafeteria."

Kaname nodded and watched the doctor walk out of the room. When he was out of sight, a sigh of relief escaped the brunette's lips.

He sat down in his chair as he turned to look at Yuuki's serene expression. It looked like the pain killers had begun to help her. She was still in pain, but not as much as when she was out of surgery.

Kaname looked down to the bag that had her clothes he had brought and decided to put it by the foot of the bed. She would find out about them later on.

With one last look at Yuuki to make sure she was completely asleep, Kaname pulled out his laptop. He began to look through his e-mails and checking the stats of his company to make sure everything was going alright. Some of his employees had sent him e-mails telling him of how things on their sides of the company were doing.

As he read down the list of e-mails, he sighed in irritation as he read the name of a certain blonde that had sent him an e-mail. How on earth she had gotten his e-mail address was a mystery to Kaname. But if he didn't answer, there was no way she should know it was the right one.

The arrow key went over to the delete button and like magic, the message was gone.

* * *

Kaname nervously tapped his fingers on the table top. He was in the cafeteria waiting for Zero who was supposed to arrive in five minutes. He had been sitting there for almost twenty, but who was keeping track of time? Certainly not him.

As his eyes scavenged the area for the umpteenth time, Kaname finally saw the person he had been waiting for.

Zero looked around and caught Kaname's eye. He walked over to the teen and sat across from him. "Waiting long?" Kaname shook his head. "Just got here about three minutes ago."

Total lie.

"I got you some coffee and a muffin." Zero gratefully took it and took a sip of the warm liquid. He sighed in relief as he sat back into the chair.

"So, what would you like to know?" It took a few seconds for Kaname to process the question. "Oh right. Well, I was wondering, about how long it might take for Yuuki's chest to heal? The opened scar I mean."

Zero thought in his head and looked at Kaname. "Well, If the opening is cleaned and kept bacteria free and doesn't get strained, Id say about two months or so. I can't really give you an accurate estimate since it all depends on her and caretakers. If she's properly tended to, it might be less than two months. That's why there are nurses changing her bandages and aiding her on everything they can."

Kaname nodded and took a sip of his coffee as Zero bit into his muffin. A few crumbs fell, but he didn't notice. He was grateful for Kaname getting him something to snack on. He had been running on empty.

"I see. So she can't be put on any type of stress nor made to do anything physical?" Zero shook his head. "After a month, she should start doing slow physical things to get her strength up and help her heart. She should slowly begin to get active as time goes by. By six months, she should be almost 100 percent fit."

Kaname pondered for a bit and smiled. "I see. Thank you so much Dr. There aren't enough times that I could say thank you. You are truly an expert." Zero smiled. "It is my job after all."

As they sat in silence, Kaname discretely looked at Zero. He couldn't help but stare at the crumbs on the side of the doctor's mouth. He bit the side of his lip and grabbed a napkin and leaned closer to the older man.

Zero froze when he saw Kaname get strangely close and wipe his mouth.

"Sorry, you had some crumbs there. It's a force of habit since I take care of Yuuki and she's a messy eater."

Kaname let out a laugh. He couldn't help but look at the pink tint on the doctor's face.

That was when Kaname noticed the raspberry stain on the other corner of Zero's mouth. He looked around to make sure no one was there and smiled. It was a risk he was willing to take. He was a teenager with hormones after all.

He stood up and went near Zero. With one swift motion, he leaned down and lightly licked off the substance. His tongue grazing the doctor's lips.

Zero gasped.

What had Kaname just done that? What had gotten into the other man to make him do that? "What was that ab-" Before he could finish, lips were delicately over his own.

The sound of doors opening were heard and Zero pushed Kaname off which caused the coffee to fall over the brunette's hand. "Ow!"

Zero stood up and held Kaname's hand to look at it. "I-I'm sorry. Come with me, I'll take care of it."

Zero pulled Kaname out of the cafeteria and into a nearby bathroom.

He put Kaname's burned hand under cold water. He kept his head down and didn't dare to look at him. He stopped the water and looked at the injury. It wasn't too bad. It was irritated, but not terribly. Zero walked over to the first aid in the bathroom and pulled out ointment and placed some on the burn to calm it. He wrapped Kaname's hand in a gauze and let go.

The two stood there for a few seconds in total silence before Kaname sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have done that."

Zero slowly looked up.

Kaname felt his heart skip a beat again.

Zero's face was flushed and appeared nervous and unsure of anything.

That was when Kaname came to a conclusion. "Was that your first kiss?" Zero looked down at his shoes.

It was.

"Dr., no, Zero, have you ever gone out with someone?" Zero shook his head no. "Have you ever, kissed someone?" Another shake.

"Have you ever, been attracted to someone?" Again, a no was the reply. Kaname couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. Even if he was a smart, and almost a perfect doctor, Zero Kiryu was pure.

"I see." Kaname neared the doctor which caused Zero to take a step back. A few steps later, Zero found himself against the wall of the bathroom with Kaname looming in front of him.

"Please…stop this."

His voice sounded so weak and frail that Kaname stopped a few inches from Zero.

He looked at the doctor who appeared to be mere moments from breaking down.

"I'm…sorry." Kaname took a few steps back and looked at Zero who took in a few deep breaths. His face was still flushed. He slowly looked up at Kaname and quickly looked away.

Kaname scratched his head and sighed. "I'm sorry," he repeated. Zero managed to calm down.

"Please, don't look at me like many others do." Kaname looked at Zero confused.

"Please, Kaname. For your sake and mine, don't do anything stupid. You're a smart kid. I know that Cross has told you a few things about me. I saw the strange look you gave me. I've seen it before. My brother warned me about people who look at me like that. He said that people that give me a certain look aren't good for me to be around. But for both our sakes, don't let that look stay. Ichiru says that people that have that look towards other are just going through a faze."

Kaname knitted his brows. It was certainly not a faze. "Zero, this is not a faze. I have never felt this way before, please, if we could just-" Zero stopped him before he could continue.

"It's Dr. Kiryu, Mr. Kuran. Even if it's not a faze, I have a feeling that it would cause trouble. You know why. I know Cross told you. I could tell. Besides, the only reason I'm even speaking with you is for Yuuki's sake. Also, I've never been sure of my own emotions, so I have no idea what I'm feeling right now. Please, let's just keep it professional. I don't want to lose control of myself and what I've worked so hard to achieve."

Zero walked out of the bathroom before Kaname could reply.

As he stood in the bathroom, Cross walked in. "I told you not to get close Kaname. I've warned so many people." Kaname looked at Cross.

"You're not the first that has fallen for him at first sight you know. You should be thankful anyways. The others were told off by Zero's brother before they even got the chance to get as close as you did."

"His brother?" Kaname remembered the other twin. "That's right. Ichiru has been taking care of Zero's personal life. They live together after all. Zero, is smart, but he's as naïve as a child. Ichiru has told him about the world and how it can sometimes be. He makes sure no one gets too personal with Zero. He's like an overprotective mother hen since he knows Zero has almost no experience with love and emotional ties except with him."

Kaname remembered the look Zero had given him in the bathroom. It wasn't just uncertainty, it was fear. Zero was scared of what he did because he didn't understand the emotion that came with it.

Kaname felt like a complete idiot. He wanted to get close to Zero. To know him better. But how many others had thought the same thing?

When he looked back up, Cross had left him alone. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom and went back to Yuuki's room.

How was he to act now? Had he ruined any chance he had? He should have kept it professional. He couldn't blame it on hormones now.

It was a strange feeling Kaname felt. He wasn't sure how to describe what he felt, but he knew it had something to do with doctor Kiryu.

That was when it hit Kaname.

He was feeling rejection. He, for the first time ever, was pushed away by someone that wanted nothing to do with him.

Now he knew how many people that had looked at him felt and he had pushed away. But unlike Zero, he had told his own admirers to keep away from him without any sentiment for them.

Karma was a real bitch sometimes.

* * *

…**So…yeah….it's uh, kinda long….maybe?**

**I hope it was good enough for you guys! I was on a role when I wrote this too! My fingers were just going at it like mad! XD**

…**..hmm….I have no idea what's gonna happen next to be truthful….no…clue… at all…but who knows...I might just surprise you all..and myself..o.O….**

**I should have thought of a plot before writing. I'm such a terrible author, hahaha!**

…**You know what else guys?…I've….never read vampire knight….nor watched a single full episode…I've just seen and read parts and pieces….o.0.…I should really think about actually watching so I know who else I can include, hehe…**

**Anyways! I hope you liked! Sorry for the long random note! I be having boring timez at home with a twisted ankle, so yeah! **

**QUESTION FOR WHO TRULY KNOWS THE ANSWER !**

**So…I looked everywhere and I'm confused…does Zero's last name have one 'u' or two? I looked at many other stories and they either have it w/ one 'u' or two….so which one is right!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly…I apologize for the wait…I have no excuse….I actually had this chapter written like…2 weeks ago, but was too lazy to post. People get lazy sometimes you know?**

**So, thanks for the lovely reviews! They made me happy and stuff! Also, thank you for the alerts, favs, and just reading!**

**OK, I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it's short…I suck at long chapters…which means I fail as a writer…oh well. It's still fun to write and listen to what people have to say!**

**Also, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and grammar and what not...my beta is being a lazy butt munch...so...yup..**

* * *

**Chapter nine**

About a week and a few days had passed since the incident with Kaname and Zero. Zero had kept himself busy by taking in more patients and surgeries than usual as a way to distract himself. He just wanted to forget what had happened.

He could feel his own heart clench for some reason as he checked on one of his patients. He couldn't help but think that if he walked through the halls of the hospital he would run into Kaname.

The man had begun to pop into his head constantly. Every time he checked on a patient, he would lose himself and begin to think of the brunette. He had forgotten to actually time one of his patient's pulse and just kept the stethoscope to the aged man's chest.

"You're hearts alright sir. But I think you should stay here one more night so we could make sure that you're breathing correctly on your own."

The old man smiled and thanked Zero. "Dr. Kiryuu, it's not good to keep yourself locked up. You only have one chance at life. Don't waste it like I did."

Zero's eyes widened. He wasn't sure at how to respond to the older man. "Hehe. I know what it's like kiddo. I was once your age too. To be confused and unsure of so many things. But unlike me, you have time." Zero swallowed.

' _I actually might have less time than yourself, sir.'_

Zero smiled at the man and helped him to bed. He did a final check over and left the room.

As he walked the halls of the 5th floor, Zero let the old man's words go through his head. Even if he wanted to know what emotion he was feeling, he knew he wouldn't be able to express it. His heart was closed off to anyone but Ichiru.

_Ichiru…._

He hadn't even heard a word from his brother since he had left.

When he went home the night Kaname 'attacked' him, the first thing he did was check the answering machine to see if his brother had called to say that he was safe, but nothing.

Zero had called his cell, but all he got was voicemail, and each time, he left a message for Ichiru.

Now here he was, in the hospital, worrying about running into Kaname and praying that Ichiru was alright.

As he continued to walk, he didn't notice the nurse that was turning the corner and ended up bumping into her.

"Oh my!" She fell back and accidentally dropped a tray of broken glass.

Zero winced when a piece scraped itself against his forearm.

"Oh my gosh! Dr. Kiryuu, are you alright? Oh dear, we need to clean up that wound, I am so sorry!"

The nurse pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and pressed it against Zero's injury. She began to gather the glass with one hand as she added pressure to Zero's arm until she looked at the doctor.

Zero's eyes were staring at the blood that slowly coated the cloth, he swallowed hard until he began to slowly tremble, his breathing coming out in short pants.

The nurse stopped picking up the glass as she noticed Zero grow pale and put a hand to the doctor's shoulder and ask if he was alright.

"Dr, are you, ok? Dr. Kiryuu?" Zero tried to swallow again, but the lump in his throat felt too large to pass through.

Slowly, his body began to tremble as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body became limp against the nurse.

* * *

Yuuki looked over to where Kaname sat and lightly sighed. The older brunette had been going back to the hotel and leaving her in the hospital more and more.

She knew Kaname was busy, but he sometimes just visited her to just sit in a chair and type on his lap top.

The young girl also noticed that every time her Angel doctor checked her over was when Kaname wasn't there.

When Kaname _was_ there, an assistant, or intern told him of Yuuki's progress.

"Kaname.." The older teen stopped typing and looked over at Yuuki.

"Are you and Mr. Angel Doctor not friends any more?" Kaname's eyes slightly widened, then looked down at the ground.

"No Yuuki, don't worry. We're just really busy people so we can't always talk to each other." Kaname knew what he was saying was a pile of nonsense.

About half an hour passed until someone opened the door. Kaname sat up and hoped it was Zero.

"Hello Yuuki, how are you?" Cross smiled over at the young girl. "I'm in charge of your check up today if you don't mind. Zero is just a little too tired right now, so he put me in charge for today. Hello Kaname."

Cross walked over to Yuuki began to check her over as Kaname leaned back into his chair.

* * *

"Oh god! Please! Please help! I need assistance!"

A nearby male nurse looked out of one of the rooms and rushed to their side.

"What happened?" He took the doctor's pulse and grit his teeth.

"He, I mean-I-and then his blood!"

"Damn it! Call one of the doctors!" The male nurse picked up Zero and rushed him into one of the rooms and checked his breathing and pulse again.

Zero's breathing was rasped, while his pulse had increased into dangerous levels.

* * *

Cross smiled as he finished writing on the clipboard that told of Yuuki's daily progress. For such a small girl, she was very strong.

A young nurse opened the door to the room and quickly looked around until she saw Cross. In a quick pace and trembling lips, she whispered into Cross's ear.

His mouth opened and closed. Quickly, he handed over the clipboard to her and looked at Kaname. "She'll explain Yuuki's progress, I have very important matters to attend to!" Cross hurried out of the room.

Seconds later, Quick footsteps, as if running, were heard coming down the hall.

"What's going on?" Cross ran beside Zero and checked the lilac eyed male himself.

"Oh god. Get him an oxygen mask! And get me an Iv with type O blood! Go! Now!"

Cross looked at the wound on Zero's arm and bit his bottom lip.

He was getting worse. Just by looking at how Zero's blood oozed out of the wound, he could tell.

Cross grabbed anti bacterial disinfectant and carefully put it on Zero's wound and wrapped it up.

One of the nurses handed the mask to Cross and he put it over Zero's face. Another nurse came in with a packet of blood and shakily set it up.

Cross pushed the sleeve of the doctor's coat on Zero's arm up to reveal his vain.

Carefully, he inserted the Iv and attached it to the drip. He watched as the blood slowly made it's way into Zero's body.

He looked back over to the man on the bed and sighed as he saw him breathe in the oxygen.

He attached a heart monitor to him as well and watched as the pulse became steady.

"Stop scaring me like this Zero. Please. I don't know how many more times I'll be able to get to you in time."

* * *

**And that's about it…umm…yeah….**

**I hope it was alright…Sorry again for it being so short..**

**Many thanks to the people that told me which way was right to spell Zero's last name! I'm still not 100 percent sure about it, but who cares?…Many other people probably, but oh well!**

**Uh, ok, so….bad news…band camp is about to start….I'm going to be there from 7-4.…I'm in charge of teaching freshmen at freshmen camp, then work…so I have a very strong feeling I wont be able to update…but I will try! But no promises! I'm a sucky updater to begin with so oh well! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz! **


	10. Chapter 10

…**..Kinda late huh? Well….Sorry…..it's a very busy senior year for me guys. I've already had a crap load of homework, band is killing me, and work is….work….yeah….**

**Ok, new chapter…enjoy!**

* * *

Zero opened his eyes and slowly sat up. His head was throbbing and he could feel his injured forearm throb. His vision slowly became clear as he blinked a few times. He was about to completely sit up on the bed until a hand on his shoulder stopped him and carefully pushed him back down.

Zero looked up to look into chocolate colored eyes. His throat suddenly became dry and he almost forgot how to breath as those eyes seemed to pierce into his soul.

Zero swallowed and averted his eyes. "What are you doing here. I told you, we only meet when it involves Yuuki."

Zero tried again to sit up, but the same hand stopped him. "Mr. Kuran, please, I do not wish to-"

"Please….please….just hear me out, Zero."

A shiver went down the young doctor's spine when Kaname said his name.

"Just, can we…talk? Not about Yuuki…but….us?" Zero grit his teeth. He didn't like how his hear seemed to speed up and the strange tightening feeling on his chest. He felt a little scared of all the sensations going on.

"There…There is no us, Mr. Kuran. We are only doctor and patient's guardian." Zero's eyes widened when he felt Kaname put his hands on both sides of his face and made him look into his eyes.

"I'm begging you, Zero….please…allow me to explain. I will never bother you again after this….I swear."

Zero shifted his eyes and pulled away. "You get five minutes….talk."

Kaname sat down on the side of the bed and looked at Zero. "I'm sorry….for scaring you in the bathroom. I could not help myself. It was a very stupid thing to do. But the incident in the cafeteria was probably not very smart of me. I know nothing I can say will be enough for you to forgive me, but I would like you to know that I'm sorry."

Kaname took in a shaky breath and wringed his fingers. " Zero….I….I really like you. That's why I….kissed you. I know it's strange for you to hear that from a man, but hear me out, please."

Zero looked over to Kaname. " I have never felt this way for any one before. I also know that I'm pretty young compared to you but, this feeling, it's killing me not to be near you, to hear your voice, see your beauty."

Kaname scooted closer to Zero and placed a hand on his cheek. Zero immediately blushed and swallowed. He wanted to move his head away from the large hand, but his body refused to listen to him.

"Zero, I want you."

Kaname leaned into Zero and pecked his lips. The silver haired man couldn't move. Inside his head, he was screaming at his body to move, but it refused.

Kaname took this as a sign to keep going and crawled onto the bed until he was hovering over Zero, His knees on either side of Zero's thighs. His hands rested beside Zero's head.

He leaned down and captured the doctor's lips. Zero opened his mouth to speak, but instead, felt Kaname's tongue enter his mouth. Zero began to panic and pushed at Kaname's shoulders but he wasn't strong enough to move the other.

Kaname could feel Zero use his own tongue to try and push his out.

"hnnn…" Zero didn't know what to do. He was short of breath, really hot, and confused. Suddenly, he felt a hand touch him in a most private area.

"Zero….I want you."

* * *

Zero abruptly opened his eyes and looked at a white ceiling. He took in a shaky breath and sat up on the small hospital bed. He looked down, but quickly back up. He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

What was japanning to his body? Why had he thought of Kaname doing those…things to him?

"A dream is a desire that is wanted by the host…" Zero remembered reading about dreams during one of his classes during his first year as a college student.

It was a very tough subject. It explained the explanation of why some dreams happened. Most dreams were memories and involved people the mind had seen or spoken to. Other times, it involved people the eyes had only gotten a second glimpse of.

"What's happening to me…" Zero sighed and put the blanket aside. He looked down and saw his shoes and quickly slipped them on. His coat was hanging at the foot of the bed. He quickly dressed and walked out of the room. He told a nurse that had checking on him that he was better and that they could put the room as vacant.

As he made his way down the hall, he looked out a window and noticed that it was night time. He looked at his watch and realized it was almost twelve. He had slept the day away. He hoped that Cross had kept track his schedule, or else he would be really backed up on work.

While walking down the hall, Zero unconsciously stopped in front of Yuuki's room. He carefully took a peek inside and noticed Yuuki peacefully asleep. He bit his bottom lip when he saw Kaname sleeping on a chair while his arms were a makeshift pillow for his head. His lap top was open and sitting atop the bed.

Zero sighed and quietly walked inside the room and pulled out an extra blanket. He carefully placed it over Kaname and looked over at the lap top.

"_I hope everyone is taking care of the company. Yuuki is doing better each day. Please make sure to keep everything in schedule. I apologize for sending the edited graphs a day late. Aido, Akatsuki, thank you both for taking care of the meetings with the other corporate presidents. Rima, Shiki, keep up the good work. I read about your win with our company's chosen deign. Seiren, I am sending the new contract to you with this e-mail. I hope you can get"_

Zero couldn't help the smile on his face. Kaname had been sending his workers an e-mail of praise and information. He was a very dedicated young man. Slowly, he closed the lap top and placed it at the foot of bed and walked out of the room.

He leaned against the wall as he felt his heart thump rapidly. He tried to ignore the fuzzy feeling in his stomach and continued to walk down the hall until he reached the elevator and went to Cross's office.

He entered the room and saw the older doctor typing quickly on his computer. "Cross…" The older man looked up and smiled when he saw Zero.

"I hope you're feeling better Zero. That was quite a scare you gave us, hehe. You left a nurse in tears! She was so scared that you were going to die that she wouldn't even get up from the spot she fell. But, it's good to see you're alright."

Cross stood up and walked over to Zero. He placed the stethoscope to Zero's chest and listened. "Hmm…did you run down here or something? Oh well, you seem to be doing fine now. Your color looks better than before, you seem to be ok."

"Thanks….for everything." Zero gave Cross a smile and walked out of the room. He had to go check on his own things now that he was better.

Once he reached his office, Zero turned on his computer and began to look through his patients. Some of his appointments had been rescheduled and his patients had been checked on.

He clicked to his email box and looked through them.

Some were from patients and others from around the hospital. He stopped at one that was anonymous. Zero clicked on it and began to read through it.

"_Zero, it's Ichiru. I'm sorry for not contacting you for a while. They did not allow any contact from here to America. We had to identify some information on what had happened. Zero, what I have learned and discovered these last few days has left me truly frightened and scared. On the day that I got here, I wanted to talk to you and hear your comforting voice. Zero, I just want you to know that I love you. You are my one and only brother, and family. Never forget that. Will never allow anyone to harm you. I know I'm sounding a little strange, but what I have witnessed has made me love you more. Zero, please take care of yourself while I'm away. I'm not positive when I'll be back, but I'll try to keep in contact with you. I have to go now, duty calls. _

_-Yours truly,_

_Ichiru K._

Zero read the e-mail over and over. He wasn't sure why, but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He hoped everything was alright Ichiru. The e-mail was only slightly reassuring. He knew now that his brother was alright, but when he said "frightened and scared" Zero wanted to know what could have made Ichiru write that.

* * *

Kaname stirred as his arm slid from it's place. It was almost two in the morning and he looked around in the dark room. He sat up and stretched until he felt fabric around his shoulders. A blanket had been placed on him and his lap top was closed. He could have sworn he had left It opened.

A nurse had probably done it. He looked at Yuuki's silhouette and smiled. She was sleeping calmly.

"I guess we only have less than a month here huh Yuuki?" Kaname leaned back on the chair. He had dreamt of holding Zero in his arms and kissing him passionately while the other kissed back. Only if it was possible.

* * *

**Ok…so….crappy short chapter….sorry…my brain has fried….Fucken school is killing me T-T….4 essays already….**

**I know I know….that is still no excuse for such a small chapter….but…I guess I just suck at long chapters ok?**

**I just hope you guys liked it….**

**I have nothing else to say I guess….**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh…I'm sick….like….almost dying sick. I have the worst flu ever… My already useless lung is killing me, my pathetic spine is aching, my damn ankle gave out on me. And I have to use a god forbidden wheelchair at school. How I hate those things. **

**Like always, sorry this chapter is late. I have a life too you know? And a damn busy one. But I love to write, I just don't have enough time to sit down and type my cares away. **

**Enough of me rambling, enjoy the chapter everyone. **

**

* * *

**

Kaname sighed as the cold air hit his face. It was almost non and he had gone out to distract himself a bit. Yuuki had been getting better as time passed. She was able to fully sit up and stand. She could only take a short walk before she ran out of breath. Cross had gotten a therapist for her to help her get her stamina up.

Kaname entered a toy store and began to look around. He wanted to get Yuuki something special for doing such a great job during her time of recovery and being such a strong girl.

He walked around the isles and looked from shelf to shelf. There were many cute stuffed animals around, but Kaname wanted something special for his little sister. Something she would treasure and care for.

He continued to look around until a disappointed look graced his face. Kaname walked out of the store and continued to walk down the street. He passed shop after shop until he looked up. He wasn't sure of where he had walked to.

After looking around a bit, he realized he was about three blocks from the toy store. The brunette noticed there weren't many people around since the big brand stores stopped the previous block. There were only family owned stores and cafes where he was now. It was much quieter and peaceful.

Kaname brought his hands up to his face and blew warm air to try and get rid of the tingling feeling on his hands. He stopped in front of a small café and went in. It smelled of coffee and bread. It was a very tranquil and warm scent.

An elderly woman approached Kaname and motioned for him to follow. She led him to a two person table next to the window and gave him a small menu. "Everything here is made here. Order whatever you would like young man." Her smile was very sweet. Kaname could see she was a kind and caring woman. Not to mention he detected a slightly familiar accent in her voice.

"Thank you ma'am." She nodded and made her way to the few other people waiting on their orders. Some of the people there, Kaname noticed, were having a cup of coffee and reading. Others were talking quietly with one another. The atmosphere there was something Kaname had never been around. No one noticed him nor approached him. Everyone was simply minding their own business.

Finally, the brunette looked at the things on the menu. Everything sounded delicious.

After a few minutes, the same old kind woman came to his table. "Would you like something?" Kaname nodded. "Yes, may I have a hot chocolate with a croissant please? And maybe a piece of pumpkin pie as well please." Kaname gave her a smile. Which she returned. She took the menu from him and went to give his order to whim appeared to be her husband.

People slowly began to leave, seeing as how lunch time was over for some of them. Kaname, and one other person, were the last to remain.

The woman came back with Kaname's chocolate and freshly made bread. She set it down for him and smiled. "Mind if I join you?" Kaname took a sip of his drink and kindly nodded at her. She went back and grabbed a cup of coffee her husband offered her. She made her way back to him and slowly sat down.

"You look tired young man. That's not good for a growing boy. You don't need stress in your life." She took a calm drink of her cup. Kaname looked at her. She definitely looked knowledgeable. "If I may ask ma'am, where are you from?" A chuckle escaped her lips. "I am French. My husband over there, is also French. We came here as teens hopping to make a better life for ourselves. That was almost fifty years ago."

Kaname swallowed the warm liquid and took a bite of the bread. It was one of the most delicious thing he had ever had in a while.

"Hehe, my husband makes the best bread. Many people that come here say it gives them a warm feeling inside."

Kaname smiled, but when he thought about taking some to Zero and Yuuki wanting some, it slowly faded. If he were to take some, it would already be cold by the time he got there.

"What's wrong young man? You look like you just had a bad thought. Oh, let me guess, love trouble?"

She was sort of right.

"You could say that." Shed hummed and set her cup down. She reached over and took Kaname's hand. "No matter what, if you believe and do the right thing, there is a possibility your feelings will be returned. Just by looking at you, I can tell you have a very kind heart. Those that only see what you are on the outside will never understand and gladly accept you, but there will only be one person will not judge. That one person will see you for who you are, and hopefully, return your feelings. Just remember, never give up. Like the old saying, "Anyone can get a rotten apple that has fallen at their feet, but it takes patience and time to get to the delicious and beautiful ones at the top of the tree.""

She let go of Kaname's hand and went back to her husband. A few seconds later, she came back with a small bag with three croissants. "Here you are. These are free. They should still be warm by the time you get back to the hospital."

Kaname was about to thank her until he realized what she had said. "How did you…" She chuckled.

"I went to the hospital to check on my grandchild a few days ago. His father had pushed him in front of a car. He was terribly wounded, but will soon make a full recovery. I saw you there. You seemed to be stressed. I remembered. Please take these."

Kaname thanked her and walked out of the café.

* * *

Zero smiled when Yuuki tried to make a tower with the thick string Cross had given her. He had shown her a few tricks with it, but she couldn't recall how he had done it.

He checked her record and stats. So far, everything was normal. He patted her head and smiled. "Yuuki, tomorrow, you'll get to go outside if you would like." Almost instantly, Yuuki's face lit up.

"Can I? I would love to!" She smiled widely.

The door suddenly opened and Kaname stood in the front door. He looked at Zero, whom looked back, but quickly averted his eyes. "Yuuki, I'll be going now."

Zero was about to walk past Kaname. "Please, wait….Dr. Kiryuu." Zero stopped beside Kaname. "What is it Mr. Kuran?" He tried to make his voice even.

"I…was wondering if you would like a croissant." Zero looked at Kaname and wondered if he had heard right.

"They were made only minutes ago, and I was hoping to give one to you and Yuuki, if you'd like it."

Zero was a little lost for words. He looked back at Yuuki who still had a wide smile.

"Yuuki, I brought you something really yummy. I also brought one for Dr. Kiryuu, but I'm not sure if he'd like one."

Kaname went over to the bed and sat beside the petite girl. He held the bag out to her. Yuuki reached in and took one of the pieces of bread. "It's warm, and fluffy." She took a small bite and suddenly, her eyes lit up. "MMM! It's so good! Kaname, these are really Yummy! You have to try one Doctor!" Yuuki looked at Zero with hopeful eyes.

He swallowed and sighed. He walked towards Kaname and reached in the bag and grabbed one of the warm breads. He brought it up to his lips and took a tender bite.

The croissant was like cotton candy. It almost felt like it had melted in Zero's mouth. It was delicious.

"It's….good." Zero finished the warm bread and looked at Yuuki and Kaname. They were both smiling up at him. Zero couldn't help the tint of pink that dusted his cheeks. Both the brunettes' had identical smiles it was almost funny.

"Umm, may I have a word with you, Dr. Kiryuu?" Zero snapped out of it and looked at Kaname. He wasn't sure of what to say. " Please?" Zero swallowed. He slowly nodded and followed Kaname when he stood up.

"Yuuki, we'll be right back alright?" The young girl nodded.

Kaname walked a few rooms down and went into an empty room. Zero cautiously followed and entered.

"Ze- Dr. Kiryuu. I…I would like to apologize for my behavior towards you. I…I wasn't thinking straight and I….I know…you think that what I'm feeling for you is…a faze…that I…don't know what I'm doing or thinking, but I do!" Kaname stepped closer to Zero.

"Please, here me out. I…really like you…Zero…and if you feel uncomfortable with knowing this fact…I'll try to get out of your way. I just need you to tell me. Are my feelings bothersome for you? If they are…then…all you need to do, is say it. I'll be out of your way if you feel uncomfortable with me around."

Kaname looked at the floor as he waited for Zero's answer.

The doctor was stunned and wasn't sure of what to say. Kaname had…so easily revealed his heart to him.

"Kaname…I….I'm not sure of what to say…I mean….I feel like I want to throw up." Kaname's heart sank.

"It feels as if there are hundreds of butterflies in my stomach. When I see you, I don't know what to think. It feels as if my mind has gone blank, and I get scared." Zero wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He swallowed dryly.

"I'm not sure of what I'm feeling. It makes me dizzy and sick and strange." Zero closed his eyes. He was feeling frightened and uncertain. Something he truly hated.

Suddenly, he felt arms around his body. He opened his eye and tried to get out of the hug.

"Zero, if you push me away, I'll know your answer. But if it's okay, allow me to hold you." Zero grit his teeth. The arms around him and the chest against him felt warm. He took in a deep breath and allowed his body to take control.

He moved closer to Kaname and gently wrapped his arms around the younger teen's neck. Kaname opened his eyes and carefully rested his forehead against Zero's.

Both had a light pink tint on their cheeks. Kaname slowly moved his head down until his lips were inches from Zero's. "May I?" It was a whisper.

Zero looked into chocolate colored eyes. His lips trembled and his mind could not form a message to send to his mouth. Instead a light nod was the answer.

Slowly, two pairs of lips met in a tender and gentle kiss. Zero felt his heart race as his lips touched Kaname's. Slowly, the brunette pulled away and looked into lilac eyes.

Zero's lips continued to tremble as he held on to Kaname. "I, should get back to work." He carefully let go of Kaname. The tall teen though, moved his hands down until they rested on Zero's hips. "Thank you for accepting my feelings, Dr."

Zero blushed and smiled. Kaname let go of the smaller man's hips and let him go do his job.

* * *

**I hope you guys are happy now….yup…..they are sort of together now haha….and it only took…eleven chapters lol. **

**Uuuugghhh…I feel like shit guys. No lie. I just wanna crawl under a rock and die. But I know I wont any time soon. **

**Thanks for everything guys!**

**Laterzzz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sick as a dog, it's Thanksgiving break, and just had a vegiburger. Why did I tell you this? Because I can. Ok, so, new chapter! Thank you guys so so so! Much! I got so many reviews last chapter I was getting ready to have my head explode. You guys are awesome!**

**Ok, please enjoy and stuff!**

* * *

Ichiru rubbed his forehead as he took a sip of his coffee. It had been almost an entire month since he had been shipped off to Brazil. He could still feel the disturbing feeling lingering on himself when he saw the bodies for the first time. It was a rather gruesome sight and he had felt as if he was back in the practice of anthropology and looking at a body for the first time.

What had actually gotten to him this time wasn't the fact that the bodies were terribly mutilated, it was the fact that it was mostly children.

The report he had received first stated that they were bodies possibly belonging to American citizens. He had no knowledge that they were going to be children. It was the only thing that made Ichiru hate his job. To him, children were the future of the world. He couldn't stand to see a child on his operating table when he was back at the university.

"You alright there Ichiru?" It was one of the assistants from the US like himself. From his arrival to Brazil, Ichiru had met the other man and quickly took a liking to him. After all, they were the only two closest in age. The other being 28.

"I'm ok. I just needed some air, y'know." Ichiru leaned back after the other male left and looked up at the clear sky. It was as if life was a big lie.

While he watched people happily walk about in such a beautiful day, considering that it was forever summer in Brazil, inside the building behind him, gruesome and disturbing things were being discovered. The sky's light blue sky and puffy clouds were the complete opposite of the interior of the building. With its dark gray walls and ceiling to its cold floors and cold kept rooms because of the bodies.

Ichiru sighed and threw his cup away and entered the building. He buttoned up his lab coat as a shiver ran through his body. The smell of bleach hit him instantly. A smell he had long gotten used to. He walked past other workers and nodded to them as he made his way to his temporary office. It was shared between him and the other male worker.

The lilac eyed male sat down on one of the chairs and picked up one of the files for one of the children that had been found. It was a female, girl, about 12. She had been the first of four children to be found. She had been the worst of them all. Her body completely mutilated. Her throat had been slashed, body cut up, three shots to her shoulder, abdomen, and leg. Her thin arms had been broken, but some of the damage could have been due to the pressure of the earth over her body.

More injuries littered her body, but what had made Ichiru's heart ache even more was that she had been raped. It was an unforgivable act. Ichiru recalled when they had discovered the incident. One of the Brazilian assistants had been cleaning some of the dirt off the girl's decomposing body when she noticed her pelvis. It had been crushed from where someone would grab, and break, if the other person was smaller and being abused in such a way.

Ichiru shook his head. He continued to look through the girl's profile. Not only was she the first to be discovered, she had also been the oldest of the four children.

Ichiru closed the folder back up. He didn't feel like looking through her file. It was too gruesome and heartless. He hated the way the older forensic anthropologic doctors had acted about the case. They were heartless and did not respect the bodies. He recalled when one of the older males grabbed one of the children's arms and 'accidentally' damaged the bone. He had yelled at the man and told him he was ruining evidence. The man had just glared at him and turned away. Later on, before they all left, the same man had gone up to him. "You had no right to even talk. I have been doing this for more years than you have been born, so never, ever, even try to tell me how to handle my cases, boy."

Ichiru gripped the sides of the folder and let out a frustrated sigh. He was willing to bet he knew more than the other male. After all, even if he was younger, he had been trained with the current ways to handle and preserve evidence.

Putting the folder back on the table, Ichiru grabbed another one, it belonged to the youngest one. Another girl. She had been about five. She had received a wound to the head that had crushed her skull. He had been able to identify the wound as an instant death. One of the other doctors had argued with him, but after further analysis, They had come to a conclusion that Ichiru had been right. The force of the impact had been so sudden and forced that the girl passed out from the blunt hit, crushing her skull and making her body pass out. Thus, death came quickly and her small form stilled.

Ichiru flipped through some more smaller facts. He put the folder on the older one's file. The last one, was thicker than the first two. It was the file that Ichiru hated looking through and analyzing. After a few seconds of contemplating, he picked up the folder and looked at it's first page.

It was the file belonging to two children. Two boys. To twins.

Ichiru bit his lip. In one of the pockets of the two, a picture of them had been found. The back had been written on. Obviously by the parents.

"_We'll always love you."_

At first, everyone had been confused. They had looked through the identity of the two boys. It seemed that they had been adopted, but the thing that threw everyone off was that all of their records were gone. As if they had never existed. The only thing they had a lead on was that they had been adopted from Washing state. The orphanage from which they had come from had been torn down a few years back.

Ichiru flipped the page. They had gotten more info on the two males than the girls. They were both 8. Dark brown hair and light green eyes had once adorned them. The picture told much. One of the boys had a scar running down one eye, signifying that he was possibly blind on that eye. The other boy had a scar running up his neck. They all had deduced that they had possibly been abused before they were adopted, seeing as how happy they were in the picture.

Ichiru continued to read through their file. They had been discovered last. Both tucked into each other. No sign of mutilation had been visible on either boy. The only thing that could explain their death was poison. Ichiru recalled seeing them for the first time. They had been stuck together due to the earth between them.

The sight of them had sent a sickening shiver up Ichiru's spine. He couldn't help but feel vile beginning to sneak it's way up his throat. He excused himself and made his way to the bathroom. He emptied his own stomach and continued to dry heave. He couldn't help the image of himself and Zero in such a position. The other American male had knelt beside and rubbed his back. "Come on, we need to go back. I know the sight of kids is terrible, but it's our job, right?" Ichiru nodded and wiped his mouth. "It's not that they're just kids." the other male had looked at him asked what was the problem. "I also have a twin."

Ichiru had walked out of the bathroom leaving the other slightly shocked. He swore he would find out who had done this to the children, no matter how long it took.

After finally reading through the files, Ichiru set them all back in a pile. He stood from the chair and made his way out of the office. It was time to go to a meeting with the others and discuss matters and the information they had gathered individually.

* * *

Zero stared at his computer. He wanted to say so much to Ichiru, but he wasn't sure of where to start. He wanted to send his little brother an e-mail back, but wasn't sure of where to start. After some thinking, he sighed and began to type away.

"_Ichiru, I hope everything is going well over there. The apartment is pretty lonely without you. I really miss you and truly wish to see you again soon. When I received your e-mail, I was extremely happy. Things are going pretty well over here. I've been able to fall into a pretty good schedule over the last few weeks. I've become really good friends with one of-_

Zero stopped typing. He was getting too exited. He reread the last sentence and bit his lip. He wondered if it was a bad idea to tell Ichiru about Kaname. Without much thought, Zero went back and deleted the last sentence and continued the e-mail.

"_I hope you're not over working yourself like you tell me. Ichiru, please be safe. I miss you brother and can't wait to see you again. With love, Zero. _

Zero knew the e-mail wasn't much, but he hoped it was enough. He sent it and closed the page. He was to go home soon.

As he gathered his things, Zero accidentally knocked over a picture of him and Ichiru from when they were younger. The frame broke and cracked. Zero swallowed dryly. He had knocked over the same frame a few times, but it had never broken.

He bent over and picked it back up. There was a crack going diagonally. It had crossed over both of them. Zero wasn't one to believe in superstition. He turned the frame over and took out the picture so he could put it in another frame later on. What he hadn't expected was for the picture to also have a line going down where the glass had broken from.

* * *

**A little short, but trust me, this story is so gonna fly next chapter. **

**I hope you guys liked and stuff. Again, thank you very much for all the awesome feedback everyone!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. I'm Sloth, unholynight's friend. Yeah…just updating for her…not sure when she'll be ok to type on her own again, but she's doing better than she was a few days ago….**

**So, hope you all like this chapter….**

* * *

One more week had gone by. Yuuki could feel as she got stronger. She was able to walk more, breath better, and able to get her diet up. But as she got stronger, the time was thinning of how long she was to remain in the hospital.

She noticed that Dr. Kiryuu and her brother were getting along better now. They always sat by, or were near each other when they were in the room. They laughed together and shared meals.

Yuuki smiled when she saw them. They were her heroes after all. Both of them always looked after her and catered to her every need. She had cried a few times from sheer joy as both Zero and Kaname tended to her needs. Yuuki wished they were always by her side.

As young as she was, Yuuki also was very smart. All that time cooped up in the place she called home, she didn't just lay around doing nothing. No, she studied and learned. She had read enough books to see what had been going on with her doctor and brother.

She knew Kaname had a thing for Zero. She also knew that they had gotten in an argument of some sort from the way had been acting before. From how her doctor avoided her brother at all costs and how Kaname looked rather upset.

But somehow, they had managed to patch things between each other and had become very close. Yuuki felt glad that they again talked and became friends. Maybe even more.

Zero sighed as he looked at his watch. It was about time to go home. He looked over at his colleagues and bid them farewell. Most nodded and waved while others sighed in jealousy seeing as how they had to stay overnight. Zero packed his case and wrapped his coat tightly around himself. It was freezing outside.

He wanted to say his goodbye to Yuuki, but he knew she was most likely asleep. Zero made his way into the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the lobby. He had been stuck working on the very upper floors and the closest faculty room was 2nd from the top.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and a smile graced Zero's face as he saw the other occupant. Kaname smiled back and moved closer to Zero. The older male wanted to move back, but he knew that it may send Kaname the wrong sign. Instead, Zero held his ground as Kaname approached him and gently placed his hands on his hips.

"Going home?" Kaname moved closer and whispered into Zero's ear. The doctor bit his lip and nodded. "I told you I was going home today." Kaname chuckled and nodded. His hands snaking around Zero's waist and resting on his lower back.

Slowly, Kaname's face neared Zero's. His lips ghosted over the doctor's own, as if asking for permission. Zero blocked out what his mind was telling him, and carefully moved so that his lips connected with Kaname's own. It was a very bold move for Zero.

Kaname took the chance to slowly depend the kiss. Their lips meshed together and moved with another.

Kaname knew the elevator would soon reach the lobby, so he pushed for the doors to open at a random level. With a hiss, they did so, and Kaname pulled Zero out. He kept a gentle grip on Zero's hand and led him top one of the bathrooms. A bathroom was more private than one of the rooms.

Kaname closed the bathroom door, but didn't lock it. He didn't want to make Zero feel trapped.

Again, he moved against Zero, but this time, he made sure they were chest to chest. He once again reattached their lips. Zero closed his eyes and leaned into Kaname's care. He could feel the other trying to get him to participate more, but Zero felt unsure of what to do.

Kaname slowly pulled away and looked at Zero's flush face. The doctor's eyes were trying to look at anything but the other right in front of him.

"Zero…" Zero bit his bottom lip. "Zero….look at me…please?" The blush burned Zero's face. His eyes carefully looked at the younger male.

"Hmm…Zero, I want you to do something for me, ok? If you don't like it, tell me." Zero slowly nodded. He knew he could trust Kaname. He felt it.

"Ok, open your mouth, just a little is fine." Zero hesitantly did so. His lips coming to part a small distance. Kaname, carefully, moved his lips to Zero's mouth. His tongue barely peeking out. Zero's eyes widened when he felt Kaname's tongue invade his mouth.

He shuddered at the feeling. It felt pleasantly strange. The other's tongue moving in his mouth. Unconsciously, Zero moved his own against the other. He grabbed onto Kaname's shoulder for support. His legs trembling as he felt an odd heat at the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure why his heart was racing much faster than usual, but he truly liked it.

After a few seconds, the two pulled away. Zero felt his face completely heat up. He could feel Kaname against himself.

The brunette placed his hands on Zero's hips and slowly grinded them together. His face also flush. Zero gasped and held tighter to Kaname's shoulders. The feeling overwhelming him.

Kaname, still holding on to Zero, pulled them both into a cubby.

"Please Zero….I promise I wont do anything you won't like. I wont over do it, so please…." Zero wasn't sure of what Kaname was asking of him. He hadn't even realized when he had sat on Kaname's lap. All he knew now was that, he could trust Kaname. The younger man wouldn't hurt him.

Zero smiled at the brunette and nodded. Zero's smile widened when he saw the look in Kaname's face.

Kaname's hands went to Zero's pants. Since it had been cold that day, Zero had gone into work with sweat pants and put on dress pants when he worked. Since he had already changed, Kaname easily slipped the material down Zero and let them pool at the base of his butt, revealing all to Kaname.

Kaname swallowed and kissed Zero's jaw line. He moved his hand to grab hold of Zero's member and give a slow stroke. Zero bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Kaname, with his free hand, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and freed himself. He lowered Zero so the they could together.

Zero threw his head back as Kaname stroked the both of them. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent moan as Kaname passed his member along his hole and across a certain little spot down there that made Zero see stars.

Zero began to buck against Kaname. He rolled his hips against the brunette and let his dick rub against his hole. Zero felt drugged. All he craved was sweet release and he could fee it getting closer.

Kaname could feel his own release approaching. He pulled close to himself and planted a firm wet kiss on his lips. His tongue instantly invading Zero's mouth. Zero kissed back harder as he felt himself reach his peak. He bucked a few times into he felt Kaname cum seconds later.

Both sat panting against each other. Zero leaned against Kaname for full support. His body tired out from the event. Kaname smiled. He kissed Zero's clothed shoulder and reached over for the toilet paper and carefully cleaned the both of them.

Zero blushed when he felt Kaname clean him. But he couldn't help the smile that felt permanently placed on his face.

After a few minutes, Zero got off Kaname and stood on shaky legs. Kaname as well stood on not too firm legs.

"I should be getting home now." Zero looked at his watch and sighed. The bus line had already stopped running which meant he had to grab a taxi. His car had broken down two days prior.

Zero opened the cubby door and looked around. No one was there. He turned back to see Kaname also coming out of the small space. With a new found confidence, Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname and gave him a goodbye kiss.

Kaname was left dumbstruck in the bathroom. He couldn't help but lick his lips. Zero had been brave enough to French kiss him.

* * *

**Haha, this was pretty fun to type. It was funnier because unholynight was saying it out loud dramatically while over the phone. My roommate stayed beside me to listen to her go on and on. **

**So, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Take care and be safe y'all!**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter! Yeah, so, please enjoy guys! Isn't this all amazing? I'm actually updating! And, early-ish! But don't always expect me to be this cool guys!**

**And thanks for all the awesome love and support!**

* * *

Zero sighed as he relaxed in the warm water. He had prepared himself a warm bath. His tense muscles and aching back screamed for attention. He was glad Ichiru had convinced him into getting the town house. It had a larger bathroom than most apartments. The tub could easily fit four people. It was more like a Jacuzzi than a bath tub, but who was complaining.

Zero stretched as he tried to get the tension out of his body. After everything that had been going on, he was happy. For once in a very long time, he felt happy as he saw almost all his patients in such great conditions. He hadn't lost a single life in a while.

After a few more minutes of soaking in the warm water, Zero stood up and drained the tub. He went over to the other side of the bathroom where the shower head was. He smiled as the warm water massaged his body.

* * *

Kaname had gone to the hotel after the encounter with his little silver haired angel. He was in need of a shower and clean clothes. Not to mention sleep. He had waited for the doctor to finish his rounds every night in order to get at least a little bit of time with him. Kaname had never felt so attached to someone before.

He wondered how far he would go for the doctor. The one thing Kaname would forever refuse to do is keep away from the older man. He wasn't sure of he could now be separated from him. Zero was like Kaname's drug. After having a taste of those thin pink lips, he had become addicted. And holding that body in his arms felt so right to him.

As Kaname stepped out of the shower, he wrapped a robe around himself and walked over to the bed. His lap top sat there alone. He hadn't checked anything in a few days and that was never good. He opened it and waited a few seconds for it to fully turn on. After a few seconds, multiple windows opened.

Kaname looked at the first one and clicked it. It was from Aido. He quickly skimmed through it only to find out it was a report on how the product and estimates turned out. Kaname looked through the graphs and outlines for the company and sent a few replies and requests.

After a few more e-mails answered and looked at, Kaname looked at one e-mail in particular. It was sent to his private e-mail. Barely a hand full of people knew it. It was from Sieren.

Kaname moved the mouse over to it and opened it.

"_Sir, you have less than two weeks to return, and I must advice you to stay longer. There is a major problem that has come to my attention that I must tell you."_

Kaname's eyebrows knitted in the middle as he looked at what his most trusted employee had written. He continued to read.

"_It appears your uncle, Rido has acted on his own, as your guardian and is making plans to wed you as soon as you return. For whom the bride shall be, I am unsure. Many say it will be Lady Ruka, Others say it is to be Miss Sarah. In all honesty, I approve of neither for someone such as yourself. As for young Yuuki, I believe that Rido wishes to take her as his daughter and give her hand to a family of much power. I'm terribly sorry for letting you know so late. I only came across these news a few hours ago myself. If there is anything you must know, I am available at all hours."_

And with that, the e-mail ended. Kaname slammed the lap top closed and passed a hand through his hair.

"Fuck!" The young brunette slammed his fists against the bed. Of all the things his uncle had done, this was the worst.

"How dare he go behind my back and…and…damn it! No…this can't happen. He can't choose whom I end up with, nor can he choose for Yuuki. Especially not her."

Kaname reached over to where his bag laid on the floor. He quickly flipped the contents inside out and grabbed his cell phone. He needed to know everything Seiren knew. She was his eyes and ears over in Italy after all. Out of everyone, she was his most loyal worker. After all, unlike many, she respected him for his abilities, not his status. She was given the place to be Kaname's underling by his own parents when they were mere children. She fully accepted her duty as Kaname's personal right hand.

Quickly, the brunette dialed the first number in his contact list. The phone only rang twice before the call was answered.

"_What is it you wish to know."_

"Everything."

"_Yes sir. As you read in my e-mail, Sir Rido has set up a wedding ceremony to happen the second day of your arrival. He has made paperwork for miss Yuuki to become his legal daughter. All he requires is your signature and everything will be complete. I do not know of your to be spouse, but I do know she is an heir to a very powerful corporation."_

Kaname heard some shuffling as he listened on to what Seiren had to say.

"_I've managed to retrieve your birth certificate and a few other items that Sir Rido needs in order to finalize the wedding. Without them, he can't fully make you wed. But…."_

Kaname bit his bottom lip as he listened closer.

"_I'm afraid that even with him not having these, it'll just slightly prolong the wedding date. He can get new documents. He, as your legal guardian by signature of your parents, is allowed to wed you off as he see fits for you are yet to turn 18. When you have a guardian and are under that age, your life is practically ruled by the person that takes care of you. I'm very sorry about all this sir. I've tried everything I could to hold everything off, but alas, I am but a mere employee."_

Kaname sighed. He shook his head and shut his eyes. "Seiren, you've done great. Thank you. I can't even think of what would have happened if you hadn't informed me of this. I'll try to stay over here a while longer…and…"

"_Yes?"_

"I think…I've found my happiness Seiren. I actually….have a reason to be happy now. I'll send you an e-mail. For the meantime, inform everyone that Yuuki is recovering beautifully. I'll try to stay here an extra week. Tell my uncle and the company that I have found someone that wishes to do business with me, but we need to have a proper meeting, alright?"

"_Yes sir. I shall inform you if anything else is to happen."_

"Thank you."

And with that, the call ended. Kaname hung up and laid back on the bed. Too many things were going on inside his head.

* * *

Yuuki woke from her sleep. She turned her head to look out the window. The stars were high up in the sky. Shining brighter than she had ever seen them before. Their glow and light reminded Yuuki of her doctor's beautiful eyes. They were like diamonds.

As she continued to look out, her eyes widened. A shooting star, far off in the distance flew by. Quickly, Yuuki closed her eyes tightly and wished with all her heart.

* * *

Zero rubbed his forehead as he wrapped a towel around himself. He went over to his medicine cabinet and took out his prescript pills. With shaky hands, he took two from one bottle, and one from another. He had forgotten to take them for lunch. He hoped it didn't affect the cycle.

As he went into the kitchen, Zero downed the pills with a full glass of water and relaxed. He went back into the bathroom and began to comb through his hair. After a few passes, he looked at the comb and swallowed. Multiple silver strands on hair held on to the comb. Zero hadn't even felt when they were pulled out.

The young doctor began to hyperventilate as he carefully pulled the hair off. Zero suddenly felt his vision go blurry. He tried to take in deep breaths to calm down, but it only made things worse. His eyes suddenly widened as he felt what he hadn't in so long.

Covering his mouth, Zero coughed. After the first one, he couldn't control it. He felt as if his chest was on fire as he coughed into his hand. Seconds later, when he managed to take in a single breath of air and looked at his hand.

Zero's face fell when he saw the crimson red looking back at him. He felt another attack coming.

Struggling to make his way to the living room, Zero fell on the floor. He crawled his way to the phone and pulled it off the stand. He coughed wildly as he pressed the first number. It only took one ring for the person on the other line to answer.

"C-Cr…ugh….osss….happe-ing…ugh…hah…."

"_Hang in there Zero!"_

* * *

"_I wish with all my might, that one day, brother, Zero and I can live as one big happy family. Please mister star, it would make me very happy." _

* * *

**Aw….so sad….ok…I had not planned this out, but it's going somewhere. I hope you guys liked this! Also hope you guys aren't mad at me for this. I mean, Zero IS sick, so this was kind of unavoidable. **

**Ok, well, have a good day guys!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for the long absence. If you read "Autumn Leaves", I have explained there why I have been out. **

**Thank you everyone for such wonderful words on this story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

He was 8 years old again. He was sitting on one of the waiting room chairs as he watched Ichiru run around with a few other kids their age. He felt tired and drained, and his parents didn't let him do the same things as his twin. His mother always said it was because he was smaller than Ichiru and could get hurt.

The surroundings suddenly changed. He was laying on one of the hospital beds. His mother was crying while his father stood beside her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. A shattered expression on his face when his face turned to his oldest son.

Zero sadly smiled at them. He remembered that this was the way his parents found out he had leukemia. They didn't tell Ichiru, nor Zero himself of what he had. They merely said that Zero needed to take many more medicines on order to become as strong as Ichiru.

Once again, the image began to melt away and Zero found himself, maybe a year later, with Ichiru sitting in the backseat of their parent's car. They were on their way to see if a certain treatment could help Zero.

Zero's heart began to race. He knew what was about to happen. He shut his eyes tightly as he listened to the sounds. A car way upfront abruptly stopped, causing the tires to skid, 2 others swerved. He heard his mother scream on the passenger seat as his father tried to avoid the cars, only to have the car beside them push them off the ride.

The car flipped and tumbled down. The sound of metal bending and glass shattering made Zero wince.

He kept his eyes closed until he felt as he was shifted and a bright light was on his eyelids. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

He was in the hospital again. He had a broken leg, a twisted ankle, a dislocated shoulder, and 2 broken ribs. To his left, Ichiru was sitting up in his bed, looking at a picture of their parents. It had been 2 weeks after the incident. Ichiru had a broken rib and 2 broken fingers. Because his body was more sturdy than Zero's, he hadn't gotten as many injuries besides a few cuts and bruises.

The room began to spin, so Zero closed his eyes and slowly sat up and opened them again after a few seconds. He was standing now, and he was about 13. As if in a giant black room, images of his life began to appear around him.

As he looked from one to another, as if looking at a timeline, his body began to grow with each one he saw. His clothes faded in and out to stand beside the things see saw. It was like looking at his life through his own eyes.

He found himself wearing his doctor's coat. The giant image before him showed Kaname, and the first time they met. Suddenly, it was the younger male's face suddenly up close to his. Zero couldn't help but blush. It was the time Kaname had taken licked him.

Images of him and a few patients began to play. Suddenly, nothing more. Zero looked around. He was in his own mind.

"I need to wake up…."

* * *

It had been almost 5 days since Zero had been brought into the hospital. Cross couldn't help but feel for the young brunette as he sat by Zero's bed. He didn't know of Zero's whereabouts until the doctor's 3rd day in the ICU.

Yuuki had also asked him about where her doctor was since Cross had taken over some of Zero's patients. He hadn't been sure of how to answer the little girl, so he settled for telling her that Zero needed to take care of personal things and needed a bit of time off.

Kaname hadn't bought the sad excuse. Cross had to tell the teen. After all, he had been suspicious of how close they had been getting. Considering how Kaname held Zero's hand, Cross had gotten his answer.

As he looked at the bed, he noticed Zero stir.

Kaname picked his head up as his heart race when he felt Zero's hand twitch in his own. "Zero…Zero please…Open your eyes. I'm right here, Zero."

Slowly, lilac eyes opened and looked towards the owner of the voice. A barely there smile graced his lips as he looked at Kaname.

His smile suddenly left when he realized what was going on.

Cross approached the bed and looked down at Zero. "Zero, I…" Zero shook his head. "If it's not too much, Cross, can I have a private word with Kaname?" Cross looked at the two and nodded. He closed the door of the room as he leaned back against the wall.

"Zero." Kaname took Zero's hand and brought it up to his lips and carefully kissed every one of his knuckles.

"Kaname, please. I…I need you to listen. Don't say anything until I'm finished."

Kaname swallowed dryly and nodded.

"Kaname, you know I have leukemia. I know Cross told you. I know you know that…that people die, when they have it." Zero licked his dry lips.

"I've known I had this since I was a kid. My parents didn't tell me right away, but I found out a week after I was diagnosed. I told Ichiru a year later. I did tons of research. I knew the day would come when I..when I…my time would end. I was scared at first, but then, I decided that instead of worrying about it, I would go against it. I studied at school, I worked to be the best. I put my mind into overdrive. I became a doctor to help people. I know it's very cliché to say it, but this is my passion."

Kaname kept quiet. He knew Zero had more to say.

"I never worried about me. I never did the things people my age were doing. I never got to do them, because I didn't want to. Also because Ichiru kept me away from the world. He treated me like I was made of glass. He made sure no one got close enough to hurt me. I…I know I'm very naïve for my age. But you, Kaname, you have made me feel things I never knew were real."

Kaname's heart raced faster as Zero looked at him with those beautiful delicate eyes of his.

"Kaname, as soon as Yuuki is released, which will be next week, I want you to leave."

Kaname's heart sunk, he opened his mouth but closed it back up.

" I'm dying, Kaname. I don't have much time left. I'm falling apart and…I-I…"Zero's tears began to fall. Kaname leaned over and held him tightly.

"It h-hurts, Kaname. It really hurts. I want you…to leave this hospital, this country. I can't stand the thought of you here, as I'm dying. Please…Kaname….please leave by then…"

"Zero! Please…please don't say that…"Kaname's own hot tears began to flow freely. His shoulders shook as he tried to contain his emotions.

"You can take medicine Zero….I can get the best doctors…I can get you everything you need! We can live a carefree life…you me, Yuuki, and you're brother…but please….don't push me away, Zero. We can make memories together, grow old together. Just don't abandon me Zero. I can't afford to leave you here to die…I can't!" Zero began to tremble in Kaname's arms.

"Zero, please. I want to be your side. I-I love you, until my dying day."

* * *

"Hello, may I speak with Ichiru Kiryuu...this is Dr. Cross, I need to speak with about important matters concerning his brother here in the states.

* * *

"_I wish I may, I wish I might, for brother's tears to stop tonight." _

* * *

**And this is the next chapter after a few months. Again, I am sorry for the long wait.**

**Thank you everyone for your support. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long absence. Problems occur and things happen. I've gotten time to type again,s o hopefully, faster updates. **

**Hope you guys like thic chapter. Sorry it's a little short, already working on the next one though!**

* * *

"_Yes, I can wait a moment." _Cross held the phone to his ear as he waited for the woman on the other line to get Ichiru. Cross knew Zero would never forgive him for calling Ichiru at such a delicate time, but as his brother, Ichiru needed to know.

Cross watched as one patient, a young boy Zero had saved, held onto his mother. He was being released today from the looks of it. He was seated on a wheelchair. His leg was in a cast, and a few patches were on him, but he looked happy.

The memory of the boy whom had been pushed onto the street by his own father remained in Cross's mind. He sighed with relief when charges were pressed against the man that had dared do that to his own child.

"_Hello? Cross?" _Ichiru had finally gotten the phone.

"Ichiru, I'm sorry if I'm disrupting anything important right now."

"_No, it's alright. We've just made a pretty big discovery on our part concerning the case. I think we're pretty close to figuring this whole thing out. Some of us here are having a few arguments, but we're doing alright." _

Cross nodded. He sighed before he continued.

"Ichiru, I wish I could tell you this gently, nut there is no way to sugar coat this." Cross paused as he swallowed dryly.

"_It's Zero, isn't it Cross." _The older man's eyes widened. "_I've been prepared for this call, Cross. Every time that I'm away from Zero, my mind is always on him. For the past two years, I've been mentally preparing myself for this call. It's…right now, I'm calm, but Cross, right now, on the inside, my heart is going a million miles a minute." _Cross could here Ichiru take in a shaky breath.

Cross rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "I wish, there was something I could do Ichiru. I've watched you two grow up, and now, I still can't believe this is happening. Ichiru, Zero, he's a strong young man. One of the strongest I've had the pleasure of meeting." Cross tilted his head back. He could feel the moisture around his eyes trying to find a way out.

"_Cross, how is he?" _The older doctor looked over at one of the nurses as she passed by with a patient in a wheel chair. "He's still alive Ichiru. He's getting so weak though. His hair, it's started to fall off. Soon, his blood will be turning thin. I, in all honesty am too terrified to test his blood. I don't want to see how much longer Zero has. It's just too much to take in right now." A sob left Cross's lips. He bit his lip to try and stop himself, but it was no use.

The tears flowed freely from his eyes. They ran down his face, as if competing against each other. A choked sob came through the phone.

On the other line, Ichiru's own tears ran. No matter how professional he was, he wasn't able to keep himself together. He had known Zero would die young, but he had hoped he stood by Zero's side through out his entire life.

"_Cross, I'm coming back. I, I can't stay here, knowing that Zero's there, dying. I have to by his side Cross! We came into the world together! I can't…" _Cross wiped the tears from his face and sniffed. "Do what you think is right, Ichiru. But, there is something you need to know."

* * *

Kaname held Zero close to his body. His current state had no meaning to him. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were puffy, but the tears continued to run.

Zero held on just as tight onto the brunette. His own tears ran as well.

"Never Zero. I'll never leave you. The world will have to come to an end before I let you go. I'll always hold on to you. You will always be safe, here, where you belong, in my arms. No matter what, know that I will forever be by your side. I don't care if you think that our time together is too short to be actual love, but I'm drawn to you, Zero. You pulled me in. You captured my heart and soul. You, only you, have I felt this way for."

Kaname kissed the top of Zero's head. He placed a kiss on every area he could reach on Zero's face. His eyelids, cheeks, nose, and lastly his lips.

It was soft, and gentle. Sweet and tender. Zero looked into Kaname's eyes and couldn't help but burry his face in the younger man's shoulder. Just from one glance, Kaname could break Zero's barriers.

Kaname took in shaky breaths as he held Zero. He could feel the smaller man shake in his arms. He wished he could do something, anything more to help. He just wanted to take all the bad things that had befallen on Zero.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Kaname repeated it whispered it to Zero as he kissed his head.

"Kaname…" Zero slowly looked up into chocolate brown eyes and gently leaned in and slowly kissed Kaname. It was delicate, like the touch of a feather.

The kiss only made Kaname's tears return. They fell from his face onto Zero's porcelain skin.

"I want to start a new life with you, Zero." Both males looked into each other's eyes, not daring to look away. The blush and puffy eyes on Zero made him look delicate, as if the slightest thing could break him.

"I want to live with you, and Yuuki. I want to hold you every night we're together. I want to see your smile every time I return home. I want your kisses everyday and night, I want to see you happy Zero. With me. I want to marry you and tell the world. I know I'm being selfish, but Zero, I can't see myself without you by my side. Please Zero. _Ti amo." _

Zero's eyes widened as he looked at Kaname. A small smile appeared on his lips. "That's, the first time you spoke Italian in front of me."

Kaname blushed at how Zero was looking at him. "I'll speak it all you want, _Il mio cuore appartiene a voi. _My heart belongs to you. Always and forever."

* * *

Yuuki watched as a nurse checked on her progress. She kept the blanket clutched in her small hands as the kind looking woman checked on the machines and gave a brief smile every now and then.

"It looks like everything's doing alright." She patted Yuuki's leg lightly and smiled. "Anything you need dear?" Yuuki looked down at her feet and shook her head.

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

After the nurse was out of sight, Yuuki let out s sigh she had been holding. She couldn't help the tears that began to fall from her eyes. Her small bottom lip quivered as her knuckles began to turn white as he she held the blanket tighter.

'_Brother, Zero, where are you guys. Dr. Cross too. Where did you all go? I don't like being alone."_

Yuuki could feel more tears begin to make their way out. She shook her head and took in a shaky breath.

"Kaname said I have to be strong. I have to." Yuuki dried her eyes and leaned back against the bed. She looked over at the clock on the wall and sighed.

She would be a good girl and be strong. She would wait for them.

* * *

"Zero fell in love, Ichiru."

* * *

"I love you, I'll always love you too, Kaname." Zero caressed Kaname's face. He passed a finger over Kaname's lips. He couldn't help but keep looking at the brunette's eyes. They were so full of love, for _him._ They looked down at him as if he was the most important thing in the world.

"What did I ever do to have someone like you, fall for me, Kaname." Kaname smiled as he passed a hand through Zero's thinking hair.

"You fell from heaven, Zero." Zero's blush depend.

As the two leaned in for another kiss, Kaname's cell went off.

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter. I hope it was alright. I'm trying to update most of my stories and stuff. **

**Life decided to a bitch, but I'm ok now. Thanks for stikcing around guys! I'm greatful to everyone and thanks for the love and support on this story and the others!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


End file.
